Love, Dream And Play The Games
by FanGirling
Summary: Peeta and Katniss weren't the only ones in love in the 74th Hunger Games. Watch what happens when Cato is faced with the choice to kill the girl he loves or win the Games and fulfill his dream.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, people. :) I watched the Hunger Games movie a week ago and couldn't help myself but fall for it as well as for Cato. This is a story about him, basically written to show he is not so ruthless and heartless Katniss thinks he is. It contains spoilers and it would be difficult to understand if you haven't watch the movie or read the book. The choice is yours anyway :)**_**_ I guess I should shut up now :D _****_Please rate and review! (I accept and want criticism) Enjoy!_**

* * *

Cato was both delighted and taken aback to see Lera coming out of the train of District Four. His eyes followed her travel as she walked down the path. Her red hair, bounded up in a ponytail, jumped up and down her back and shoulders as her green eyes explored her surroundings. He gulped, being torn between his desire to scream her name in front of everyone and trying to stay hidden in the crowd. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted just yet. But before he could decide, Lera was gone. He blinked twice and realized he had been holding his breath. But it's ok, he will have the chance to speak to her later. His heart rose and sank at this thought. How could he possibly talk to his old friend and then fight against her? His eyes scanned the ground on impulse. These Hunger Games would be difficult as hell.

* * *

Lera walked inside a huge glass-on-the-outside building. She could clearly see it was very modern on the inside, too, better than her own District, although she knew her lifestyle fits into the good ones. She could not imagine what it would be to live in 11 or 12 but the Capitol really won the prize for beauty in her opinion. Her legs led her to a group of tributes, standing in a circle, trying to make a conversation. She knew they would be from the middle to worst as they seemed unhappy and scared. More like terrified. Perhaps they thought they would survive if they made friends with someone. They were wrong.

Lera was trained to win these games, although she hoped she would not be chosen for that. She thought it was just pointless to ruin the lives of 23 people each year just to keep the others under control. This system would simply not work forever as one day all people would fight together against it. Oh, well, they seemed to enjoy it for now so she wiped the thought of her head with a shake.

Just as she moved forward to start a conversation her eyes hit a figure she knew quite well and she froze. Lera's mouth opened in amusement which she quickly covered and her gaze followed the blue eyes of Cato, an old friend of hers. She lowered her look and then shifted uncomfortably to the circle of unknown people in front of her.

- Hello, tributes, I'm Lera. – she smiled and everyone turned around to face her. She was tall, well-build and strong despite her thin figure. The girl placed a hand on her waist and tilted her head one side which made her look harmless and friendly. But Lera was none of the above.

Two girls and a boy introduced themselves to her, looking a bit more self-confident as they talked to the concurrent. As Lera was good aware of, people found the ones they made contact with kinder than the others. Foolish.

They looked at her expecting to name her district as they already did but she just glared at them, her mouth shut. She would not make herself look dangerous as she would if she said she comes from Four and all of the others from five to nine. Instead she glared as if she was distracted but she listened carefully to every single word, trying to find the strengths and weaknesses of them all. As much as she hated to admit it, she would have to fight against these people in a couple of weeks. And she prefers to kill rather than die.

That didn't count for Cato, however. He was a different matter. She shook her head once again. She didn't want to think about him.

* * *

Lera waved at the audience gathered. She forced a realistic smile as she watched thousands of people scream and applause. She had a green dress, perfectly fitting her eyes, going straight down covering her knees and ankles. It was not very convenient but she just loved the way she looked in it. The best part were the rainbow colors coming out of her dress making her look like a nature child. And if she wanted she could spread some flowers. Lera didn't quite understand the technology nor how she was able to throw real flowers that didn't exist but she didn't care. The moment was now- she bent down and pulled her dress a little. Chrysanthemum, roses and lilac fell on her hands and she threw them in the air, the audience erupted. She gave them another smile, wishing all of them didn't care if she was here or not. Maybe if people stopped caring about the Hunger Games they would vanish and many innocent lives would be spared.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games nor the characters except Lera- she is mine xD. (I always forget to do this :D) Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Training. The thought hit Cato as his eyes opened. He stood up and stretched a hand to pull on his training costume. He felt good and there was no pain in the muscles- something he hasn't experienced in a long time. Back home, in District 2 he was forced to train for more than 8 hours a day (and he also went to school)- fighting, shooting until he just couldn't continue. And even then he was made to run a mile or two. Every night he could feel his body tear up from the inside out, he was desperate to get some sleep. And this harsh programme continued for more than 12 years now. Until he was 18, ready to volunteer for the 74th Hunger Games, which he just had to win.

His father organized the training of children in District Two himself so Cato was meant to be in the Games. His father did everything he could to prepare him and Cato can't let him down. The boy himself imagined it as an honor- to show himself, his father and his District he could win. That he would be worshiped as god and could live his life carelessly, the way he wanted to.

After breakfast he headed for the training room. It was not that different from what he had back home. In fact it was quite the same, only much bigger. He looked at the others- not that much of competition. He smirked- he was the best. And he was going to win these games. And he will be honored.

- Good morning, Cato. – greeted Clove arrogantly. They used to train together by Cato's father fighting school (that's how they called it) so they knew each other. If you listen them speak, you would say they hate one another and just play nice- hypocrites. But it's not the truth- it's way more simple. In fact the Careers just talk like they are the best- they are arrogant in their nature. So, although it seemed like Clove's insulting Cato, she was actually being nice.

* * *

Lunch was served at the hall. Here they had the chance to talk to other tributes if they wanted to. For the moment Lera had no such desires so she quietly walked to over to grab something to eat. Salad, she thought was fine as she wasn't quite hungry.

Before she realized it, she was standing next to Cato, who had locked his eyes on her, while grabbing food for himself. She turned over to face him and let out a sigh. She hasn't seen him for years and had missed him. This was no time to renew their friendship however, as one of them, if not both, would be killed in less than a month.

- Hello. – he said. – I couldn't help but notice you cannot get your eyes off me.

She smiled. This was the Cato she remembered- arrogant and always self-concerned.

- Yes, I was exploring the competition. – she said matter-of-factly.

- And? What did you find? – he asked, curiosity taking the better of him.

- Nothing much, really. – she challenged him.

Cato bit his lower lip, suppressing the urge to push her. He knew Lera was messing with him and he knew he could easily shut her up with violence. He wouldn't hurt her, though. Just teach her who's the boss.

She stayed for a while, not letting her eyes off him. She could see it was pretty easy to piss him off, just like it was years ago. He hasn't changed at all. It they were allowed to fight, as they would be in the arena after a few days, she most likely wouldn't dare talk to him like that. He was way more powerful and stronger than she was.

Cato couldn't come up with an appropriate response so Lera walked to an empty table and started eating quietly, while her ex-friend walked to another one, where Glimmer, Marvel and Clove were waiting for him.

- Who was that? – Glimmer asked and although she tried to keep her voice steady, higher tones appeared unwanted.

- She's from Four. Seemed interesting when we were training.

Glimmer nodded. At this state she wanted to know everyone as well as possible to have higher chances in the arena. But that wasn't the only purpose she was asking.

A few tables away, Lera smirked. That girl, Glimmer, seemed to be way too concerned about Cato. Bad for her, because he wouldn't doubt killing her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello people :), this chapter is going to be a little (okay, a lot) longer than the previous ones. I don't know if you find it good or bad so please let me know :) **_  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games nor Cato. Lera is mine. Dot. **_  
_**Please rate and review! Enjoy :)**_

* * *

The day passed with Lera and Cato just glaring at each other, without saying another word. When their eyes locked, memories flooded them, almost choking them. They couldn't help but keep staring and flashing back to that summer they spent together. When they were told the practice session was over they were more than delighted to give it a break. But even going to bed was hard and restless.

Lera lied down on her back, her arms behind her head. She sighted, remembering the day she saw him…

_It was a hot summer day in July. The holiday has just started which meant loads and loads of training for her. Lera was 14 back then, that meant she had 4 more years to practice before volunteering for The Hunger Games. She was the best of all her coevals so even if she wasn't chosen, she was obligated to volunteer and hopefully win. Back then her opinion about the Games was very different from now. She had never thought about the other Districts or how people there tried every day to survive. Her life has always been easy- she ate three times a day, three different meals, the only thing that was expected from her is to train hard and present District Four at the Games one day. And she would be honored to do that. This summer the coach has arranged something which is illegal by law but Lera didn't know and the others didn't care. All she knew was that the best trained person from District Two is coming over for the summer vacation to train. She should deal well and show she was stronger in order to get attention and show she was worth. Besides, she was the strongest one in 4, why not in 2 or maybe in all 12?_

_A blonde boy got out of the train, along with his father. His expression showed nothing and Lera kept watching until they reached her and her trainer._

_- Hello, it's nice meeting you, Sir. I'm glad we can work together. I propose that we go inside and talk about the schedule first. – Lera's coach led him inside, leaving her and Cato alone._

_- Nice place you got here. – he said, his eyes observing. – You know, the beggars back at home sleep in these._

_At that moment she wanted to punch him. Instead she answered smartly:_

_- Well then, you should be familiar with the conditions, as you seem to have spent your whole life in such._

_He wanted to offence her and he succeeded only that he didn't notice it. Back at home, no one would ever dare talking to him like that. Looks like he had to teach that girl some manners._

_Before Lera realized it, he'd jumped on top of her, knocking her down on the ground. She always had a knife and was quick enough to take it out of her sheath but not quick enough to use it. Cato grabbed it with ease and threw it away. Then he stretched her hands above her head and grabbed her wrists with his hands._

_- What are you going to do now, smart ass?_

_Nothing. She couldn't even move. His body was holding her on the ground and there was absolutely no way she could free her hands. _

_She looked at him, hatred in her eyes. Was he smiling? Is that son of a b*tch really smiling? She squinted. He seemed to actually enjoy it. _

_He smirked. He knew she was hopeless in his grasp._

Cato got up in his bed. It was 12 o'clock but he couldn't sleep. The training he had back home, this here was nothing. He wasn't even that tired to go to bed. Instead he walked down to the training room.

He was thinking about Lera, too. And he couldn't help but smile…

_The next day, when their first training began, she was furious. She couldn't wait to start fighting. Cato could fight her off not exactly easy but she wasn't a concurrent. In fact, no one was. She still was better than the girls in his school back at home. And she was the best here so she got some guts. Just not enough to beat him up._

_At lunch time she was already tired. She couldn't keep up the pace because she wasn't used to training so hard. Cato, though, was. This advantage gave him a step ahead and he didn't stop teasing her at lunch break._

_Lera continued to eat silently, completely ignoring his nasty comments. She was just waiting for the perfect time to strike._

_After dinner she thought the time has arrived. She went to the kitchen to grab some water for the night and she thought she saw him. Who else might that be? She heard her coach snoring back upstairs, Cato's father went to bed, too. She walked slowly, without making a sound. The more advantage she could get, the better._

_But in the last minute before she jumped on his back the man turned and she realized it wasn't Cato. It was a man she'd never seen. He was wearing a mask and put out a gun. The girl gulped. She was too far away to attack or defend from the bullet._

_-Pretty little girl, aren't you?_

_- Hey, I… - another man entered the kitchen and stopped when he saw Lera. – Oh, we've got company. Who's the beautiful young lady?_

_-Introduce yourself, sweetheart._

_- Don't you dare call me that. – she hissed but the unknown put the pistol closer and she instantly raised her hands and changed her mind. – Lera._

_- What a beautiful name. It suits you. And your character I must say. What do you say, partner, how'll the boss react if we take her with us?_

_At this moment Lera froze. It felt as if the time stopped and she couldn't breathe, she couldn't fight, she couldn't even scream. She was hopeless._

_She heard a silent movement somewhere next to her. It was so quiet she could bet the men didn't hear it. _

_- Sit down, sweetheart until we're done here. _

_Lera did as she was told and felt a little bit better as her feet were starting to leave her- she knew she was going to pass out. She pressed herself against a shelf and looked around. The man wasn't paying much attention but she might be dead if she tried to move. The other one was in the dining room, looking for something. The noise she'd heard was gone. Until someone whispered in her ear:_

_- On my account. _

_She startled a bit but then she recognized the voice. It was Cato._

_- One. – he said, disappearing. A second later she heard something falling on the floor. "Two"- she said to herself. The thief turned only to see a plate lying on the ground. The next moment someone jumped on top of him and Lera knew what to do. She jumped too and grabbed the man's hand, freeing it from the pistol. She then pointed it at him. _

_- You won't be needing it anymore._

_He was so startled by the sudden attack and by the girl, holding his weapon that he didn't notice Cato's fist towards his head hitting him so hard he lost conscious._

_- What the- - the other man entered the room at the noise and, when seeing Cato and Lera, he shot._

_- Look out. – Cato jumped and the next moment Lera found herself lying on the floor. The boy has landed on top of her, forcing her to bent and saving her life. She didn't know how she did it but she shot too._

_The man fell on the ground, dead._

_Cato walked over to examine him and after he searched for pulse, he shook his head. Lera dropped the pistol, too shocked to do anything. She put her hand on her mouth, it was impossible for her to think, move or talk._

_Cato watched as panic disappeared from her face, washed by numbness. _

_- Come on, Lera. – he walked over to her – It's alright. _

_From that moment on Lera and Cato were friends. Although he was too arrogant for her taste and he didn't like the way she returned his insults they became really close. For a moment they couldn't stand each other, the next one they were laughing. He didn't stop teasing her and when she fought back, he quickly caught her and it was just impossible to react. He then smirked and let her go. Lera knew she stand no chance but she couldn't help herself protest against it. It worked good for both of them actually. His ego was hurt when she insulted him but then recovered when he saw her helpless in his grasp. She, on the other hand, has a real concurrent for the first time in her life- it was nice to see that there was someone stronger than her. The way she felt around him- so powerless, it made her come down to earth. And she just loved the feeling he gave her, although sometimes she wished to kill Cato. All in all, it was a very nice friendship._

_The last night they even shared a kiss…_

_- Couldn't sleep? – she asked. He was in the training room. She heard him- he was there almost every night practicing. She did know that the Games were the most important thing in his life but his dedication sometimes surprised her. _

_Anyway she wanted to be like him- dedicated to a cause which she'd fulfill. She used to believe that winning the Hunger Games would be honorable. But after she met Cato and they discussed the subject and after what happened that night she was really uncertain. _

_Why should 23 young people die each year? So that the others keep things under control? The system wasn't working properly at all- there were intruders in her house a month ago although there were Games every year._

_When she mentioned them Cato became so arrogant, so full of himself. She used to be like him but when she changed the angle she realized it wasn't the right thing to do. Maybe he would see that himself sooner or later._

_- No, I couldn't. – he answered. – Just not tired, I guess._

_She could see a small bruise forming under his eye._

_- Did he make you train? Your father?_

_She'd heard him yelling hours ago. He was mad at Cato, although she didn't know what about but he shouted and then punched him. It was in his style to make his son suffer by making him train all night._

_- No. – he said and it was obvious he didn't want to talk about it whatever the reason was. But Lera continued nevertheless:_

_- Why did he yell at you?_

_It took him a little while to answer._

_- I'm not in my best shape these days, you know. – as he talked he punched the bag harder. Anger was begging to boil inside of him._

_- So why are you here?_

_- To train. – he answered simply. – I must get better, he said. I'm not good enough. – she could clearly sense his hatred, his anger and his tears. He was trying so hard to be the best that he was losing it. _

_- You should relax a bit, you know. – she put a hand on his shoulder. – I know the Games are very important for both you and your father but you should get some rest. – she smiled and squeezed his arm. – I'll be here if you wish to talk. – she let him go and he continued:_

_- I'm also leaving tomorrow._

_Of course she knew that. She turned around to face him, her expression showed nothing. She could clearly sense panic in his voice though._

_- I know._

_- I just… you… - he left the bag and headed towards her, trying to find the words._

_She smiled. She really loved that soft side of him- the side that was hid under a shell._

_- You are important for me, too, Cato._

_He looked at her and before she realized it, his lips were on hers. It was a nice, tender kiss. Lera wanted to stop the time right here so that this moment never ends. Cato shared her desire._

_He broke the kiss and concealed her face with his hands, their foreheads touching each other._

_- We'll come next summer, I promise. – he whispered. At this moment he didn't even care about winning the Hunger Games._

But he never came. It wasn't his fault, of course. His father just said he's found better ones to train with. So Cato forgot about Lera. Or so he'd thought. Seeing her now he realized he'd never put her in the past. He hit the punching bag as hard as he could. He was angry. Angry that he didn't have more time to spend with her. Angry at his father, angry at the games. Now what? Now he has to fight against her and kill her…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Next chapter, people :) As I love saying I do not own Cato or the Hunger Games. I own Lera. Off topic: If there are people among you who are Thor's fans I would suggest reading necrofire004's story "The story of Blazer". I know it's a bit childish the way it is written but the boy is just 12! (and my brother after all :D) And we both are not native speakers.**_  
_**Anyway, enjoy! Rate and review!**_

* * *

The next day Cato looked so tired and puffy Lera couldn't help but ask herself what's going on. The answer popped in her head right away: he's been training all night long. Without getting any sleep, he looked so exhausted and angry. When Marvel, the boy from District One, tried to joke him at lunch time, Lera was sure Cato'd jump at him. But he didn't. She shrugged. "I guess he is too weary for that".

That girl, Glimmer didn't stop asking him if he was alright in her horrible shouting voice. At that moment Lera felt an unknown feeling boiling inside of her. She didn't know it then but it was jealousy.

Then Cato turned at her and she looked away. Lera didn't actually know why she did it. It was by an impulse.

The boy kept looking at her. He could feel his heart speed up and he thought she looked so beautiful, even though her pretty hair was tight up in a ponytail and didn't reveal her real potential. Even though she wore this training outfit, instead of the nice green dress she wore at the introduction. It fits her eyes so well that Cato couldn't help but imagine himself dancing with her and spinning her around. A smile appeared on his lips and then he shook his head. What was he thinking? One of them, if not both would be dead in less than a week and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

Another day passed without a talk between Lera and Cato. And they both had so much to say to each other. Their hopeless glares drained them because of their deep feelings they couldn't put aside. Whenever Cato turned to her their eyes locked for a second and then she changed direction. When he stopped looking, the girl turned around to watch him train. They both sighted and although they played it cool and as if they didn't care, they did.

Lera walked and lied on her bed but she didn't feel like sleeping. It was less than a week before the start of the Games but she didn't need any rest. Her energy was restored, although she has been training almost the whole day. She sighted, thinking about Cato. How would she manage with him at the arena? If they come up to one another he will surely kill her. But what if someone else kill him? In front of her? Would she jump to protect him although it might cost her life? She bit her lip because she knew the answer too well. She got up and dressed in her training suit. She wanted to remember, to relive that summer again, although it was not possible. Nevertheless, she headed for the training room.

Cato couldn't sleep, too. He was so tired, his eyes were burning but his heart was beating fast because of the adrenalin of the upcoming Games. This was his dream- to win them and now he had the chance to fulfill it. Everything he has ever wanted. He felt the pressure coming up on him and he could no longer lie down. He must go to train.

You can imagine the shock as Cato realized Lera was in the training room. He stopped for a second, his eyes tracking her. She got up from the floor, she was sitting on. It was an awkward moment before the girl broke the silence:

- I better get going…

She tried to walk past him but he grabbed her arm:

- What's the hurry? – it was his arrogant accent.

It wasn't a question. It was an obligation.

She looked at him patiently and then tried her way past him again, but his grasp just tightened. Her eyes followed his again and soon she was starting to lose the feeling in her fingers.

- It hurts, Cato. –she pulled away and rubbed her hand. But even when the pain stopped, she didn't let go. It felt as if she needed some sort of protection.

- You are afraid of me. – he tilted his head right. Her expression didn't change except for her lips -she clenched. – You are actually afraid of me. – he smirked and let out a ridiculous laugh.

- You wish. – she hissed and he pushed her. The girl took a few steps back and then tried to attack. He stopped her kick and twisted her right arm. She let out a scream and he released her, pushing her against the wall. Cato loved the way her body revealed she was scared. It made him feel so good he just couldn't resist but playing it off. The moment she turned around he was right at her, grabbing her hands, just like he did 3 years ago.

- So… what are you going to do about it?

Then out of nothing he kissed her, harsh and unexpected. He bent against her but she pushed him back.

- What the hell, Cato? What do you think you're doing? You can't just come up to me like that!

Instead of retreating, he walked slowly to her and pressed his lips against hers once more, this time slowly and gently. He released her hands but she didn't push him away. She placed them on his neck and pulled him closer.

The desire they felt at each other made them deepen the kiss. The feelings they kept inside were bursting out and they just couldn't handle it. Cato's lips moved on her neck which made Lera go wild. She was forced to took fast shallow breaths and she could swear her head was spinning.

- Cato… wait… we've got to stop. – she was slowly coming back to her senses and her voice was harsh. The boy didn't listen so Lera was forced to push him away.

He looked at her confused and she collected her mind.

- In a few days time we will be in the arena. We will have to fight to survive and we cannot afford to have this… thing right now.

He walked over to her and asked:

- Tell me, Lera, why did you come here tonight?

- I… - she paused.

- Were you training?

- No. – the girl shook her head. – I just wanted to… - she avoided his eyes as she answered. – relive those summer nights again. – she looked at him and he nodded. The boy sat down and she joined him.

- Tell me… - he started after a while. – Why did you volunteer for the 74th Games? You are just 17, you had one more year to practice.

She knew what he meant. Why now? If she had waited a year they wouldn't be together and maybe, just maybe, if they both had survived they could be together. Only that travelling between the Districts was strictly forbidden. Nevertheless, Cato could've done that. His father was a highly respected man and he would be allowed to have such a luxury if he wished for it.

- I didn't volunteer. I was picked up. – she explained.

He looked at her confused.

- No one volunteered for me. That's why I'm here.

She didn't speak her mind loud but she knew that if she wasn't here now she would never see Cato's face again. Years would've past and he would've forgotten her.

- You are the best then? – he asked. Only the best volunteered and if no one wanted to exchange for her, then she was the best not only in her age but among the 18-year-olds as well.

- I guess. – she whispered.

- So everyone in your District would expect that you win. It would be such an honor. – he imagined himself coming home. Everyone would just love him…

- I don't want to win for that. – the girl admitted.

Now Cato was even more confused.

- Why then? – she used to think like him three years ago when they met. He thought they shared a dream. He was a bit disappointed to hear that she'd changed her mind.

- Well it's just pointless to kill 23 people a year. Young people.

- It's an honor! A tradition! – he gasped.

- No, Cato, don't you see? It's how they keep us under control. Force us to do whatever they want! Young people can change the situation of Panem. And when we're taught that we should be afraid this will never happen. We kill and hate each other. If we unite we could stand. And 23 innocent lives would be spared every year.

He had never thought about it that way. He was beginning to consider it as she continued:

- If I live it through I will tell the whole country what's the situation. How difficult it is and what happens in the arena. How we're forced to kill. How people in the other Districts live! I will tell them everything. Someone has to make it right.

Cato was looking at her and at her new dream. She was right after all. But all she dreamt about seemed foolish to him. Everything is as it is. There is no point in trying to change it. It will always be that way.

- Because now I' m just a tribute. People won't listen to the words of a 17-year-old. But if I survive people will see me as equal. They will believe and trust me. I will be able to convince them.

- Do you really believe that the Capitol would let you talk if you want to make a fool of them? To ruin their reputation? –this thought seemed ridiculous to him.

- They would have no choice then.

But Cato wasn't convinced. It was a moment of silence before she asked:

- That girl… Glimmer seems to be interested in you.

She tried to sound natural but it only led to a smirk on Cato's face along with confusion.

- Her? – he asked. He had never seen her that way and he'd never thought about the two of them being together. He had also not noticed that she had an interest in him. But Lera did. – You are jealous of her! – he smirked. It felt good knowing that two girls fancied you.

- You wish, Cato. – she lifted her eyebrows and he was no longer sure. She was a very good liar although he knew her quite too well.

- Are you sure? – he bent towards her and she felt as if her heart would explode from her chest. Her body so close to hers made her head dizzy and her hands trembling. When the boy pressed his lips against hers she felt she wasn't here anymore. She was flying somewhere high, away from here. It felt so safe, so right…


	5. Chapter 5

_**This time I'll be short. Thank you for reading and reviewing my story, you are my feedback and it's really nice to log in and see that someone has reviewed your story and wants to continue reading it. I appreciate everything you do. :) Keep doing it and mostly enjoy! :)**_

* * *

The night passed with them just staying there, doing nothing. Lera didn't agree to practice but she also didn't want to go to bed. She wanted to spend this night with him by her side, although it might be their last. He didn't want to put pressure on her and he also didn't know that she needed a hug so he just stood there, next to her. Cato has never been good at romance- he's just not that type of guy. And he never knew how to show he loved someone: his parents attitude towards him was cold. They never hugged him but he knew that everything they done was for his best. And he knew they loved him, they just didn't show it. And he was just like them.

Lera stood there, looking at a point, thinking of everything that has happened. She desperately needed someone to comfort her but she was afraid that if she and Cato get too close to each other they will never pull away. And that would only cause problems in the arena. There's no place for love there.

The two of them watched the sunrise together. It was beautiful but none of the two could appreciate it. Their minds drifted to the upcoming Games and they just couldn't stay still. At 8 a.m. like every morning the others came down to practice. Cato and Lera have had a few hours sleep (well mostly Cato as he was very tired) but they were not hungry at all so didn't bother to come to breakfast. Besides what would they say "Hi, I've been down all night and I'm coming to practice"? It just didn't fit.

- What the- - Lera's mentor gasped as he saw both of them walking around the training room. Cato's trainer was looking for him, too.

- I wasn't hungry. – the girl explained. – I came down here to train about half an hour ago. – she knew they haven't started the breakfast by that time so her argument fits. – I found him here. He was already training.

A few meters away Cato told his mentor he woke up early and came to train. It was better than lie in bed. Besides, he was feeling sick and could not swallow any food.

Nevertheless both of them were starving by lunchtime so they ate so much they could barely walk after it.

* * *

- Hello, Lera, and welcome. – Caesar greeted her almost shouting trying to cover the voices of the audience behind him.

- Hello. – the girl smiled a bit insecure. She could feel a lot of pressure on her as she had to show she was perfect, otherwise she would not have any sponsors and would be as good as dead in the arena.

- You earned the name "Flower Child", how do you feel about that?

She remembered the day they were introduced. She wore that flower-dress and ever since everyone referred to her as "Flower Child". In fact she was the most popular girl in these Games after "The girl on fire", although she couldn't remember her name.

- Good, actually. It's nice that people will remember me in a way. – her voice sounded ok, she noticed no trembling so everything was fine. She glared at the audience and could feel panic in her stomach. Her heart sped up and she had to swallow in order not to show her fear. Lera was never good speaking in front of people. It was her worst fear as she was becoming nervous and started to panic. As good as she was in covering her emotions; she totally lost this ability when she had to speak in public.

- Tell me, Lera, are we going to see you as a nice, harmless person like a flower, growing in the garden or, vice versa, you would show us a totally different "Lera"?

- Well, you will just have to wait and see. – she smiled, remaining mystic.

- That's what I like! Are you mysterious in your real life, or you just pretend in front of our audience here?

- Never really thought about that, Caesar. – she tilt her head honestly. – But I tend to hear people say "I don't really know you" or "I don't really know what you're thinking" a lot, so I guess I am mysterious.

Cato gave out a smirk. She was no longer mysterious to him. He knew her quite too well. And although she seemed untouchable she was just a human. A human he admired. He respected. He… Cato gulped and couldn't even say the word in his mind. As memories flooded him he felt lost and alone. He thought about that summer they spent together. Even though it seemed like nothing and Cato believed he'd put her in the past quickly he now discovered he hasn't. And he certainly must do something about it. The boy looked at the screen: she was no longer there.

* * *

- We ally, right, Cato? – a girl from District 1 named Glimmer asked him. He seemed to be absent-minded and didn't take much part in the conversation. It was vital, though, as Glimmer was convincing Marvel from District 1 and Clove from Cato's District they stand greater chances if they keep together. It was better for Cato and Marvel really. They get to keep the strongest ones by their side and easily kill the weaker. In the end they are left with no more than 4 or 5. Cato was convinced he was stronger than all of them.

- I think four is good, isn't it, Cato? – Glimmer asked again. She meant that a group of four would suit her- not too many, not too little.

- Yes. – he answered although he didn't quite hear her. – But I have to do something first. – he walked over to Lera, the girl he was looking at for a long time. He knew "the allies" would kill whoever gets in their way. This includes Lera. If he had any chance in protecting her, it would be in binding her to their group. This would keep her alive as long as possible. He didn't think how or when he would have to kill her. This was the last thing he would think about.

He didn't even know why he was protecting her. He just had to. She was way too important to him.

- Lera. – he called her and she turned. Her eyes locked on his for a second and then she changed direction.

- Yes?

- You know, we make this sort of "group", in which we don't kill each other unless necessary. Keep in mind, it is only for the good ones. – he raised a finger to get her attention. Her expression showed nothing.

- So?

- So, we can let you join us. – most of the other tributes would kill to get such a chance. But Lera didn't even show signs of consideration. This made Cato a bit angry.

- Sorry, not interested. – she turned her back at him and he continued:

- It's your only chance. – he greeted his teeth. She explored his face and his expression showed his hidden emotions. He did care for her. This was bad as she cared for him, too. She lowered her gaze.

- No, Cato. I think I'll survive better if I stay away of high-blown self-seekers. – she suppressed her tears. This was the only way- if she was able to make him hate her, he would be alive. She could see how he felt and if she changed it, it would be alright. If no one else does, he would kill her eventually.

Cato sealed his lips.

- Very well then. – he said in his arrogant voice and then stepped back. Did she just insult him? He's not allowed to fight at this stage but sooner or later she will pay for what she'd said. No one has the right to talk to him that way. Even the girl he tried to protect. "B*tch"- he murmured and turned his head. She wasn't watching him.

In fact she was. Only that he didn't notice it. With trembling hands Lera took a bow and an arrow and shot. She didn't even hit a target. She was perfect with sword or knife but terrible with archery. That's why she practiced it. No one could know what skill would be needed in the arena.

- That b*tch is the first one who'll get killed. – he told the alliance. – And I will kill her myself. – he pointed his chest and everyone could feel his anger. Cato felt hopeless, angry and desperate. He was hurt and betrayed.

* * *

_**Hello, again :D I'm not sure if I'm allowed to curse in the T-rating so I put a * just in case. If anyone can explain the situation I'll be very thankful. :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing my story! You are my feedback, guys :) I would like to ask for some criticism as well as I feel you are being too mild with me :D It will help me improve my writing skills so criticize me! QueenBee mentioned in her review that I should avoid changing the view's angle so I tried to remove that. So, if you have any idea how to make things better, feel free to tell me. :) Enjoy, folks!** _

* * *

Lera let out a sigh as she zipped her jacket. Her heart was beating fast and her hands were trembling. What kind of arena would the tributes face? Desert, winter canyon? Woods? Lera hoped for trees

- Have you got any allies? – the mentor asked.

- No. I'm better on my own. – her mind drifted to Cato and his eyes shot her: cruel, desperate to kill her.

- Don't make it for the weapons then. You can get killed easily.

She turned to face him.

- I need weapons. – the girl protested.

She always feels so vulnerable when she has no defense. And she cannot let herself being an easy target. She must survive. It would be better for the world. She believed she could teach everyone right from wrong.

- It's your choice. – he shrugged. She knew he is trying to help her but she already has a strategy in her mind. She's very fast and can run for a long time so she just has to get to the center. If not first, then at least in the first few. She'll grab the first weapon and bag she sees and then make a run for it.

A minute later she was already in the arena and the countdown has started.

Woods. Check. Lera thanked God for that.

Bags- all the way around the Cornucorpia and very near to the start. Note to grab one after the weapons.

Weapons. Check. Lera had to make a fast run for it.

Water… The girl scanned the area. She could clearly see a lake. That's the place to make camp although it was very near. The Careers would be searching for her.

Lera looked around and saw Cato who had set her eyes on her. His gaze frightened her- he seemed so determined, so ready to kill her. As if he said: "If you make a run for it, I'll kill you. If you don't, I'll kill you later."

She turned at the Cornucorpia again. The seconds were ticking in her mind. She concentrated and bent down to make a fast start. This was something she was good at.

As the time ran out her heart felt as if bursting out of her chest, her thoughts going in slow motion. She thought her mind and her body were now separated because she did everything on impulse, without even thinking.

With the corners of her eyes she could see that most of the tributes were heading in her direction. Out of 24 including her she couldn't see no more than 5 – those who have headed for the woods.

A thought crossed her mind: maybe she should have done the same thing. But there was no time for hesitation now.

Half of the running stopped when they reached the bags. Some of them would certainly fled now but she believed most of them would continue to run into a blood battle for weapons that would start any second now.

4 or 5 of the boys were already there as she verged on but no girl. Lera let a small smirk on her face. She could see two sais- her most favorite weapon of all. When she was young she used to watch Elektra with her mother- a very old film- even before the origination of Panem. The main character, Elektra, used sais and little Lera just fell in love with them.

The girl was running so fast that she almost let the sais fall from her hand. This made her lose balance and she tripped off someone, knocking him on the ground. She was able to regain her feet however and turned around. She believed her not intentional act would cause anger in the tribute so she had no choice but to kill him. When she looked at him she almost dropped her knife.

Cato was lying on the ground, his gaze at her, filled with hatred.

He knew he couldn't stand in time so he waited for her to kill him. Maybe she would miss. Maybe this wasn't the end. But if she didn't kill him right in this very second he will kill her. Sooner or later.

For Lera the time has stopped. Tributes around her were fighting but she didn't sense it. All she knew is that she must kill him or run and hope he will return the favor. She chose the latter.

Making a run for it gave her a second advantage as Cato hadn't expected it. She grabbed a bag just beside the Cornucopia and sprinted for the woods, heading for the lake. She could hear desperate screams behind her, as a lot of people were being killed and sliced to pieces.

She reached the woods safely but couldn't stop to see if anyone followed. Just kept running until she could no longer hear the screams.

* * *

- Wo hooo! – Cato shouted triumphal and raised his hands. The other Careers celebrated with him- they had their supplies and the weapons. Now they only had to search for the others and kill them. – Count them, count them! – he continued shouting. – I killed at least 4!

- Eleven at all. – Clove counted. – Nice job, Cato! – she raised her hands for a high five which he eagerly clapped.

- Thank you. – a smirk was playing on his lips.

- But you sure missed the one from Four. – someone whispered in his ear. He turned around and saw Glimmer. She lifted her eyebrow and although it seemed like teasing he knew she demanded an answer.

- She was out of my reach.

- And why didn't she kill you? – she made a quick stop at the word "she".

He shrugged, trying to seem convincing.

- I guess she had no time. Why, you wanted to kill me?

She bent down, taking an apple and bit off. – I still do.

Cato smirked. That girl was cruel sadistic and an egoist. Talking to her was like talking to his female version. They were so alike.

* * *

Lera finally stopped to catch her breath. Her heart was beating so loud she couldn't hear anything else. She bent against a tree for a second but then looked around. No one was following her. A minute later when she relaxed herself she was convinced there was no one in her area.

Her mouth was dry and she needed water. The girl sat down, opening her bag.

Sleeping bag… useful

A rope... useful although she wasn't quite sure what for

And a bottle of water… only there was no water in it

She cursed on her mind. How far was it to the Cornucorpia? Not much but was it safe? Was there an ambush waiting for her by the lake? No, no one could know she was intending to come back. Cato wouldn't guess too.

With one last sight she grabbed her bag and headed back, taking her time to explore her surroundings. Her feet crushed the leaves beneath her. It would be noisy to move around here. But she had an advantage too- she would here enemies coming so she decided she'll deal with it for now. The bad side was also a good one.

It took her two to three hours to come back. She was cautious all the way, her senses were acute and she really was ready for fight. Her sais were lying on her bag and Lera was ready to grab them any second now.

Reaching the lake she could see the Cornucopia but it was too far away to perceive if there is anyone or not. The girl sat down next to a tree and waited patiently. Obviously there is no movement around so she plucked up courage to run to the lake and pour some water into her bottle. Then, as quickly as she came, she disappeared.

It took her half the time to come back to the place where she ran from but she was not only walking but also running.

The girl looked around to find a hiding place and almost stumbled against it. It was something like a cave which gave her a great view but she was hard to be found. Just perfect. She left her things except for the sais and started looking for food as her stomach was groaning.

Lera smiled- she was a lucky girl today. A few meters away from her a rabbit has wedged its leg. It tried to free away as it sensed Lera but it was too late. It was dead before even noticing it.

She doubt that a fire would do her any good so she grabbed her bag and started walking although the sun was already going down. After an hour or so she roasted the meat and quickly put out the fire. She knew the Careers would be here any minute now so she ran to her cave as fast as possible. She found her way easily because she took her time to remember it. In her new house she ate her meal peacefully and watched the night to find out who were left. Eleven in all. A few minutes after she heard the news a new cannon fired. Twelve.

A smile was placed on the red-headed girl as she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you once again for the wonderful reviews and support! :) I know you're fed up with reading this before every chapter but there's no other way to show you how much I appreciate everything you do! So, enjoy and review!  
**_

* * *

Lera woke up and realized the sun was just rising. She whirled and noticed a small parachute-camera right in her face. The girl smiled and waved:

- Hello, folks. After surviving the last night I feel so good I am ready for the next big day. – as she spoke, the tribute rose up, collecting her things in her bag and clearing the cave, making sure that no one would notice someone was here the night before. Just in case. – I feel lucky to be in the top 12 but I think I have the guts to reach the top 1. – she laughed nicely imagining the crowd at the Capitol screaming wildly as they hear her words. The red-headed knew they loved the personal touch. – So I'm heading out, I'm starving and, if I'm lucky, I'd survive this day and hopefully contribute to reduce the number of tributes. – she waved one more time, a smile on her face and then went out, looking around and listening for enemies or prey. When she heard nothing she walked forward, making a distance between herself and the cave.

The forest was quite beautiful, when you look it that way. She would love to make a trip in one like this if she survives. Maybe a lot more people could if she survives. Before Lera realized it, she sunk in thoughts about the future she dreamt about: all the District-borders would be destroyed; people could travel all over Panem and enjoy their freedom. All would be equal; there would be no rage, no anger and no fear.

Her lips stretched into a smile as the leaves crushed under her feet.

The second and third day passed with just minor circumstances like not being able to find food or not sure it's safe to consume. One morning she stumbled across a bush of wonderful smelling berries but she was not sure they weren't poisonous as her biology knowledge lacked. So she just left them behind and half an hour later regretted her decision because she could have used them as bay. The girl tried to make it back but unfortunately she couldn't find her way and decided to just head for the cave she'd been using instead of lose herself.

She also went to the lake every morning and evening to fetch some water and to know how the Careers' are doing. Her main concern was Cato though. The "pack" consisted of Cato and Clove from District Two, Marvel and Glimmer from One and a boy who looked so much like Peeta from Twelve. It couldn't be him, though. He was in love with that girl, Katniss who was also from Twelve. They should be together somewhere. Lera shook her head- it cannot be him, she's probably just wrong.

Only one girl from 8 died these two days so Lera was a bit disappointed as she couldn't tell her fans through the cameras she's been doing some extremely important job. She knew she had to make her first kill but her area seemed empty and the red-headed knew it would be very difficult to kill someone. She was trained to fight but she couldn't kill unless it was a life or death matter. After the robber she shot at her home the thought of taking someone else's life was unbearable.

Her uninteresting life in the Games was soon about to change though…

* * *

Lera was travelling back from her daily journey- basically she covered a territory about 10km around her cave, making sure there was no one near her. She has just filled her bottle with some water for the night and she was heading to find a meal.

One last look at the Career's camp. They weren't there. Maybe they haven't finished the "tracking" of another tribute or maybe they have just gone looking for one. Whatever it is Lera had to go fast before they have noticed her.

The girl took a few steps when she heard some voices.

- Did you hear something? – a girl asked. Lera knew it was Glimmer instantly and she wasn't far away by the way she sounded. How come she hasn't noticed the pack was coming "home" from this side of the lake instead from the other one where their camp was?

Lera cursed herself and decided not to move a muscle. Maybe they'd think it's some wild animal.

- Better go check it out. It may be dinner.

The tribute bit her lower lip. She knew what he meant by "dinner" and she was sure he was mad at her. Which meant she would make a great meal for the Careers.

Without further notice Lera sprinted to the lake which was no more than 20 metres from her. If she could make some distance between herself and Cato maybe she could escape him. The girl had no time to finish that thought because someone hit her in her neck, making her spin around and slam her against a tree.

Lera chocked from the breath taken from her throat and lungs in an instant, her eyes went wet and it took her a second to realize she had no chance of escaping. Cato had found her way faster than imaginable.

Before they said something the irritable girlish voice spread through the forest:

- Cato, did you find anything?

He didn't answer but looked deep in Lera's eyes. He couldn't let her go and she knew it. The red headed moved her hands to her sais by the belt but Cato shook his head just slightly. It was a wrong move and he would kill her if she did it. So the tribute let her hands free and let out a sigh. It was over, it was definitely over.

No words spoken, Cato grabbed her by the arm and led her to the Career's camp.

When they arrived most of the gathered group let out some small sighs. They were happy and eager to tear her apart. That's why Cato brought her here- so that they could have some fun killing her slowly and painfully.

Lera couldn't quite get each one's emotions as the boy leading her threw her on the ground near the fire the Careers have made. As her palms touched the soot she heard her skin melt but she had no time to react because everyone around her jumped on her.

The girl imagined being eaten by wild dogs. This would be merely the same except that these dogs wouldn't do it for survival but for fun. She gritted her teeth- she was just a piece in their game.

Just then, as she heard someone pulling out a knife Cato's voice silenced them:

- No one kills her!

Clove, the one with the knife, looked at him with disbelief. She was just about to make the first cut when his voice made her stop. With one last look at the redheaded lying beneath her she took a step back without withdrawing her knife.

Lera lifted her head a bit to see everyone was in shock and demanded an explanation. If that was Cato's plan- to bring her here and startle them so she could run away and not being caught- well it was neither well planned nor performed. Marvel would catch up to her in an instant and so would Peeta- she was definitely sure it was Peeta with them now.

- You did mention you have some valuable information to share with us. – Cato's arrogant voice broke the silence. He was referring to Lera and she understood now- he was trying to save her. It took her a second to come up with something and then she answered:

- Yes. – she turned to face each one of the group. She needed to convince them so that both her and Cato would be alive. – I know where Twelve is.

It was a second of confusion and everyone exchanged looks with Peeta before understanding she was referring to Katniss.

- The girl. – she said although it was very clear by now.

Everyone calmed down at her words and the tension fell. Lera was satisfied as she has fulfilled her mission well. Her idea was brilliant as all of the Career's were searching for the "mysterious girl who got an Eleven in training" ever since the Games started. The only problem was Lera had no idea where Katniss was.

- No one touches her until we find Twelve. – Cato commanded. – She's mine when the time comes. I found her.

Lera was a bit confused who was he referring to at first but then she could merely hold her anger. Is she a subject now, a thing so that he could have the right to call her his? In a moment she imagined her and Cato sitting at the edge of a cliff, holding hands. The sun was just setting and as it touched the mountains far away he would whisper "You're mine." The girl shook her head. This thought was ridiculous.

- Come with me, Cato. – Glimmer demanded and started walking away, he simply followed. They didn't make it far maybe it was on purpose so that the others- or just Lera- could hear every word of their speech.

- What are you doing? Are we forming a group of hostages here? What if they rebel? – she was definitely angry.

- The two of them? Please, this thought is ridiculous. – Cato laughed arrogantly. – Besides, they stand no chance. Against me, at least. If you're not sure in your abilities, Glimmer, then… - he made a pause which she quickly interrupted:

- I am. But I'm not convinced she knows where Lover-Girl is.

- Yes but why not use her for now? We could easily kill her if we feel she lies.

His words pierced Lera's heart. Would he really get rid of her that easily? With the blink of an eye?

- Hey you, stop staring at one point, give me your bag. – Clove next to her commanded. She watched as the girl brought out her rope, her match, her sais, her food supplies and finally her bottle of water. She put the food and liquid apart from the other things she returned in the bag and said:

- You won't be needing this anymore. – she ate some of the fruit and opened the bottle but instead of drinking she poured the water in the fire. The message was clear: No food or water for Lera. – And this… - she waved the sais around. – I'll keep for now just to slice your throat with it when we find Katniss.

* * *

- If you kill Twelve, then I want her. – Glimmer folded her hands.

Cato laughed self-surely: - Why?

- First of all, I want a fair share. And I'm also not convinced you can do the job. – she was referring to the fact that Cato was unable to kill Lera twice already. She sensed there was some sort of bond around here: Cato talking to her at lunch, finding them together one morning, none of them has eaten so that means they've spent a lot of time there, then saying he kills her and giving no further explanation. And now, when he had the chance to do it twice he missed it. There is definitely something wrong here.

- Okay. – he simply shrugged and walked over to the group at the fire. But it was not okay. Not even one bit.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A huge thank you to all reading this! Please review and criticize but most importantly: Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

The rest of the day was more than horrible for Lera. The girls teased her constantly and the boys didn't pay attention to her at all. She knew why they did that: they were afraid because they didn't know her. She may be very good with the knife or bow or just her fighting skills were incredible. Since they didn't know anything about her they played out well trying to show her they were better and she should be afraid of them. If she was scared she would most likely lose in battle or she would hesitate to start a fight which they counted on. They also wanted to make her weak and didn't give her any food or water. Clove also took her backpack saying she didn't need it for the night and put out the fire. The tribute from Two wrapped it around her shoulders to keep her warm and went to sleep.

It's not just that but Cato and Glimmer… they were playing in love all night long. The blonde girl hugged him, talked to him in her awful girlish way and was constantly around him. Lera knew she'd suspected there's something going on between her and Cato and wanted to prove it. The redheaded didn't give up though- she played her role pretty well showing she doesn't care while something in her stomach was reaping her from the inside. Jealousy.

Cato on the other hand showed he was interested in Glimmer, too, which made the things for Lera far worse although she knew this was the best move. In the end the two Career's even went to bed together, wrapped in each others' arms while Lera was forced to grit her teeth to survive the cold night.

Her stomach was glowing and her throat was soar so she was feeling miserable. She was also fed up with Glimmer's games and Clove's teasing but she stood her ground. She had to show them she didn't care.

Around three o'clock it was becoming unbearable. Her lips were turning from purple to blue and she couldn't feel her hands. She was shaking so hard she was sure she'd wake someone up with the noise she was making but she just couldn't help it.

Then someone placed his hot hand on her shoulder and she turned in an instant. But it was Cato, who she expected, but Peeta.

The blonde put out a piece of meat he had hidden during dinner.

- It's for you.

Lera looked at him for another minute and then took it and ate it as fast as she could.

- Thank you. – she whispered.

- Take a sip of this, too. – he offered her his bottle of water and the tribute couldn't help herself but drinking it all.

She gazed at him guilty but he just waved her off:

- Doesn't matter. I'll fetch some tomorrow.

Somewhere behind Peeta Marvel gave out a sigh in his sleep and started talking some words that made no sense at all.

Lera's lips stretched into a smile.

- You really know where Katniss is? – his expression showed nothing except for his eyes. They flickered with hope.

Lera decided to be honest- he doesn't seem to fit this group or pack at all.

- No, I don't. I haven't met her.

He let out a sigh.

- So have we. But what will happen if we don't?

She shrugged:

- They'll probably kill me.

- And me too.

They stood for some time not saying anything and then he unzipped his jacket and let it to her:

- Here, take it.

Lera didn't realize she was beginning to shake too hard again.

- No, no, it's yours, you should keep hot.

- I have my backpack, it's enough, really.

Lera knew he was lying but accepted the gift anyway.

- Thank you again.

* * *

The sun broke through the trees waking up the group. Glimmer stretched her arms and noticed Cato has just opened his arms.

- Good morning, babe. – she whispered and cuddled in him. Of course she'd noticed Lera's awake. Of course she would try to provoke a reaction. But she didn't succeed. The red-headed can play this game, too. She played as if she didn't notice or didn't care. A minute later everyone was up and packing their things. Clove, who obviously took the responsibility of making the last days of her life miserable, handled her a full heavy backpack to carry.

Lera thought they'd ask her for directions but instead they crossed the lake to the camp where they all ate some of the supplies, offering their guide to finding Katniss none. It was on purpose, really. To tease her, to make her angry or just weaken her.

After the meal the Careers just sat down, watching the sky and Glimmer started coming up on Cato again.

- Are we going already? – Lera stood up, facing the others, looking bored.

- What's the hurry? – Glimmer, who was wrapping her arms around Cato's neck looked at her teasingly. The tribute from four couldn't help but notice Cato wasn't feeling comfortable- his face was as if he wanted to push the blonde away.

- Well, if you two keep snogging we will most likely lose the trails of Twelve I found a couple of days ago. – she said matter-of-factly.

- You'd be dead anyway, when we find her. – Glimmer finished but stood up and grabbed her backpack, now extremely light thanks to the weight transferred to Lera's.

They all headed down the river, referring to Lera's idea that Katniss would most likely be near some water source. At least that was her logic before she practically bumped into the careers. Lera couldn't guess if the girl from Twelve was in the direction they were heading or the opposite one- she just had to give it a try.

- What's that over there? – Glimmer asked. Marvel and Peeta walked over and spotted some matches. – Someone was here quite recently. – she stated.

- Yeah. And obviously headed that way. – Cato pointed and looked at Lera. She was leading them right there and he was beginning to think she actually knew where Katniss is. – Is this Twelve's?

Of course Peeta couldn't know it. How do you define whose matches have you come upon?

- I guess so. – he admitted and his expression changed. If they find Katniss, he would do whatever it takes to protect her. Just like Cato was doing with Lera.

* * *

A few hours later they were still walking, barely taking any time to rest. It was really hot that day, hotter than it was the previous three days. But it didn't affect them much- they had water with them. Well, excluding Lera.

Cato walked at the rear looking around for any signs of Twelve. He was doubting Lera had any idea where she was and if she failed Glimmer would kill her. That was the deal. If they find Twelve and after her death by Cato's hand the blonde girl would kill the tribute from Four. Of course, he hoped he'd be able to protect her or at least give her some chance to flee but he wasn't sure. His main concern was not to wake any doubts. And Glimmer already said she didn't trust his motives.

At early afternoon, just as he was beginning to lose himself in his thoughts about how he would torture Twelve to death, he heard some shouts in front. Cato hurried only to find Clove pulling Lera back on her feet. She was looking pale and exhausted. The blonde boy assumed she has fainted.

He heard Lover-boy pointing her and explaining she was thirsty because she hasn't been drinking any water or had some food. It was intentional, really but Cato didn't hear his comment. His eyes and mind were focused on the girl who was barely standing on her feet.

- Stay out of it! – Marvel shouted at Peeta but the other male tribute broke the argument:

- Give her some water and let's move on. – his voice remained hard and his expression unreadable but he was struggling inside- he wanted to jump and help her. He didn't know why he felt this way- he would have to kill her, sooner or later. He would do anything to stay alive and win this, to bring honor to himself, his father's school and his District. There was only one problem. He was beginning to think it wasn't worth it.

* * *

Lera drank some water and quickly came back to her senses. She wasn't feeling well and in this heat it was impossible not to lose conscious. In that moment where she blacked out and Clove pulled her back up she noticed Cato's expression. As if he was feeling sorry for her, as if he really did care about her. It was only for second, though, and she couldn't be sure she saw it right because she wasn't feeling well enough to trust her eyes.

As the day went on she realized why it was so hot- there has been a fire somewhere they were heading. This was bad- it meant that even if Katniss was here she is not anymore. They haven't heard any cannon sigh death so Lera assumed she was still alive somewhere. She paused for a moment and turned around.

- Okay, it was here I was Twelve. But this fire ahead indicates there is no living soul around here.

- What do we do, then? – Glimmer walked forward, crossing her arms. It was the time she was waiting for, to hear Lera has failed and to kill her.

- Probably we've missed her- let's head back down. – she suggested. – Maybe she's…

- She's not, obviously, otherwise we would have seen her coming towards us. – the blond was moving at her and stopped at less than 30cm from her. – Just like we saw you coming. – a sly smile covered her face. She put out a knife and smiled wider as Lera's eyes flickered at the sight of the shining metal in her hands. – You have no idea where she is, right? – she placed the knife on her throat, slightly pressing against her gentle skin. – You've fooled us all along.

- Stop, Glimmer! – Cato shouted and Lera sighted. – Katniss is probably still here somewhere hiding. I suggest looking around first and if we don't find her, you'll kill her just like you wished. Be patient.

Glimmer put out her knife, agreeing with the idea.

- Fine. – she spitted.

- Why don't we cross the river? – Clove suggested. – She may be there, as the fire cannot harm her near water.

The group agreed and turned left. Just as they stepped on the huge rocks, covering the river bed Marvel shouted:

- There she is, there she is, folks!

Lera instantly knew it was now or never.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thank you for the reviews, folks! I try to update as fast as I can but these tests coming up in school just leave me with no time at all. Anyway, I don't wanna complain so just enjoy! :) And review if possible, thanks ^^_**

* * *

Lera decided to take it a shot as she saw Cato, Marvel and Glimmer sprinting in front of her, chasing Katniss who ran in the trees. It seemed they were all preoccupied with what they were doing so they won't pay her any attention. She couldn't make a step however, as she felt the cold blade pressed against the skin of her neck. She sighted and closed her eyes. Even though the tribute had a plan there was no way to fulfill it. She wasn't sure why Clove wasn't chasing Katniss, too though. She did want piece of her flesh, didn't she?

As if she'd read her mind, Clove spoke:

- Don't worry, I got you. Run, now. We don't wanna lose them.

Lera did as she was thought and heard the tribute's voice:

- And don't try to flee. I won't hesitate to throw my knife and believe me, I shoot straight.

Of course, the red-headed already knew that. She'd seen her in action.

- After we're done with Katniss I'll kill you the slowest way possible.

Was she some sort of award so that everyone in the pack wanted to kill her? It made her furious that she was so "popular".

They crossed the river, Peeta moving in front of Lera and then disappearing. If the Careers weren't shouting so loud perhaps they'd lose them. But they wanted to make it clear: they were the leaders in this arena.

Less than a minute later Lera saw Katniss the first time since the games started. She wasn't looking good- she was tired and obviously in pain. Lera couldn't see what was the problem though- Twelve was high up in the tree only a skilled (and very light) climber could make it to her. Cato had tried to reach her and failed, Glimmer, too. The blonde also tried to shoot her but her attempt was so ridiculous Lera almost burst out laughing. Glad she didn't because it would turn everyone's attention on her and get her killed.

After they'd done with shouting at Katniss, Peeta suggested they wait for her to come down. Lera looked at the blonde guy and saw herself in his eyes. The way he wanted to protect Twelve is the way she and Cato looked out for one another. She understood him quite well but couldn't figure out why he has teamed up with the Careers.

- Okay. – Cato agreed with the plan and ordered for someone to make a fire. He then sat down next to the tree, joined by Marvel while the girls collected wood. It was the first time when Lera could breathe normally- Clove had finally left her alone. To flee was impossible though. Cato and Marvel were here, just a meter away from her. She doubted Cato would risk his alliance for her. She doubted he would start a fight with Marvel just to let her escape.

The night came quickly. She couldn't hear Katniss nor turned around to watch her settle for bed- she could barely see her in the branches. But Peeta kept looking that way when he thought the group was busy with talking about how cool they were. But Lera noticed. Marvel, who had seemed like a not-talking guy, was taking part in the i-am-the-best stories. It was very strange to see how he was playing it all casual but in fact he made himself look strong and powerful.

Glimmer was coming up to Cato as usual- they were hugging and even kissing. Lera felt like shouting "get a room" but just once in a few minutes, right between the next kiss, Cato's eyes searched for her and she knew he wasn't happy, too. His gaze was desperate and sorry. Maybe he still was angry at her about the morning before the Games but at least not so much.

* * *

Lera couldn't sleep. She turned around for a hundred time and noticed Peeta wasn't asleep, too. He was looking at Katniss who was sitting on a branch very high to actually know where she was. But it didn't matter for the boy.

- I saw the way you looked at her. – she whispered and he noticed she was gazing at him.

- So it wasn't a game after all. Your confession. – the girl tilted her head to prove if he was lying. His face remained unchanged so she continued: - But does she feel the same way?

He simply shook his head. It was a moment before she spoke again:

- Why did you team up with the Career's, Peeta? How could this help you save her?

- When I know where they are I can keep her safe. By having to guess I reduce her chances. – it sounded so simple that Lera saw herself in the same situation. Being close to the Career's camp but not too close for them to know she's there but close enough to know Cato's fine. She nodded.

- What about your chances?

He looked down and then gazed at the tree.

- It doesn't really matter, as long as she's safe.

- That's sad. – she looked at the ground, knowing he was in the same situation as her. Peeta raised an eyebrow and turned to face her. – I mean, you could've made a nice couple.

The boy just laughed.

- Maybe.

- What do you plan on doing?

- Save her. – again the simplest answer possible.

Lera was struck with an idea.

- Will you let me live, if I help you tomorrow? If I help you save her, would you spare my life? Just this once? – Of course she didn't need his protection. But if they team up maybe she could run from the Careers and save herself. If she could she will help- she owe Peeta that drink and food last night. But if he and Katniss want to kill her she may not live it through. Twelve shoots straight, not like Glimmer.

- I will. – he answered and Lera smiled, going to bed. Maybe she could actually make it.

* * *

It was late- maybe around two or three a.m. when Cato woke up. Glimmer was sleeping on his arm, they were snuggling before going to sleep. Marvel and Clove were holding their weapons in their hands, Peeta had faced the woods and Cato could just assume he was asleep. As for Lera…

She seemed so beautiful when she was asleep. Her red hair scattered, covering her face which she had gently placed on her hands. She was so vulnerable but no doubt she would try to defend herself. But what could she possibly do against his allies? Clove or Glimmer would find it hard to kill her despite the fact she didn't have any weapons but Marvel would be able to do it. And what was his role? To sit and watch? Of course, he can't just jump in and protect her, they'd kill him, too. And he needed to win these games, to fulfill his dream, to bring honor to his District.

But, in the end, is it worth it?

He couldn't help himself but wonder what would it be if he and Lera weren't here together. Would he ever trace her, the girl from that summer three years ago? Maybe. Would they be together then? Definitely. He groaned desperately. It's just not fair, the way the faith had twisted their lives. Was it meant to be this way?

He looked at the blonde next to him. Beautiful and strong, no doubt. Actually she was just like him. And although he fancied her at the beginning the more he got to know her the more he realized. He would never love her- he loved Lera. Because she was different. Because she wasn't like him. Because she wanted to kill no one but to bring piece, to actually save lives instead of taking them away. The more he got to know Glimmer, the more he realized it- they both were monsters and this wasn't right. These Games weren't right. Something is wrong in the heads of all the people who enjoy them. Something is wrong in his head, too. But he couldn't help himself but enjoy the way people screamed and pleaded him for mercy when killing them. The desire, the animal instinct to kill took him over and a smile was always placed on his lips. Because he liked it- it was sick, yes, but he liked it.

* * *

The sun was just rising when Lera's eyelids opened. This was the day when she, Peeta and Katniss would free themselves. She'd talked to him last night that if they ally they'd stand better chances. The boy agreed and she didn't see any signs of lying so everything was under control.

As she rose to wake him up a branch fell from the tree above and a nest of bees broke up. The insects started flying like crazy and she jumped.

- To the lake! – Cato shouted.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or the characters used except for Lera.**_

_**Enjoy, folks, and please review! :)**_

* * *

It went so fast no one realized what was going on. As the hive fell on the ground the tracker jackers burst out of it. Lera had time to grab the backpack next to her which she assumed was hers and then run to the lake as Cato has ordered. During this time she sensed a few- maybe four or five wasp stings and wiped the animals out of her skin, taking a couple of the stingers but leaving another two or three. By the time she reached the lake the tracker jackers were gone, they'd left her. She looked behind her noticing Marvel and Peeta who were not so fast. In the lake below Cato and Clove were washing the animals off themselves. So there's only Glimmer left. And then what? Then they'd chase Katniss down and kill her and murder her, too. Slowly, Lera started walking towards the other side of the river. They haven't noticed her so maybe if she makes it quietly they won't pay any attention to her.

But every step was getting more difficult than the previous one. Her head started spinning, she was beginning to lose sense in her feet and stumble. That's when she remembered the tracker jackers caused hallucinations. Oh, no, not now, she pleaded and continued walking over the rocks to the other side. Her legs and arms were heavy, her backpack was pulling her towards the ground, her head was spinning so fast she couldn't tell left from right, up from down. She heard something like a distant cannon fire. So Katniss was dead. Now they'd kill her.

The tribute fell on her knees and started crawling, desperate to get away from here. By the time she reached the other side and stepped into the trees she collapsed.

* * *

She was chased by terrible nightmares. In a second she was at home, then in the woods, constantly running, trying to save herself. In a moment she called out Cato's name, trying to save him, in the next he was chasing her, hoping to murder her.

She woke in mid afternoon with a start. She didn't know what day it was and what was going on. The girl tried to remember what has happened. She was in the woods with the Careers, then she woke up by a wasp nest falling next to her. She crossed the river and… she'd probably lost conscious. Lera touched the ground, exploring her surroundings. She was alone, that's for sure. Which is good, it meant no one has found her. She also had her backpack with her. And was terribly thirsty and hungry. The tribute opened her bag to see if there are by chance any supplies. And she was very surprised to see there were and they were a lot more than she expected. The redheaded realized she had picked the wrong backpack- Clove's.

The girl has taken her weapons and Lera was pleased to find them here, altogether with a bottle full of water and some food. Her whole body hurt so she was pleased she didn't have to move much- maybe she could spy on the Career's tomorrow.

Then a thought stroke her. She was positive she heard a cannon fire before she collapsed. Who was dead then? Katniss, maybe Peeta? Or have they teamed up and killed a Career? Could it be Cato? She bit her lower lip, processing the thought. The chance was minimum but who knows, this are the Hunger Games after all.

* * *

Lera's day passed in finding a place to sleep safely and ensuring there is no one in her perimeter. She was feeling safer now that she had her weapons with her but she still didn't know how many tributes were left. The night showed that no tributes died today. That didn't give her any sense at all about what she'd missed so she tried to count the left ones. Marvel and Glimmer from One. Cato and Clove from Two. A boy from Three. Herself. A girl from Five she'd never seen since the start of the Games. A boy from Ten. Both from Eleven and Katniss and Peeta. And one of them was dead. She assumed it would be the loners- not the ones in love and not the Careers. If the pack has found the two Twelves they'd be two deaths, not one.

Lera would have slept the whole next day if it wasn't for the cannon. Another death. Who was it this time? She shrugged because she would have to wait to find out. Divination is pointless. She waited and realized the hovercraft, coming to collect the body, landed not so far from where she was staying- on the other side of the river. So the killer was still here. Or the killers.

It was time to spy on the Career's camp just to make sure Cato was alright. She knew she risked it all- she could get caught and killed this time for sure. But her heart sunk at the thought he might be one of the goners so she walked quietly towards the place their camp was before she fainted.

And she came up empty. Their camp was left there- unprotected, like they wished for someone to go in. She squinted- maybe they really wished for it. They may be lying somewhere in the bushes or set some sort of trap. Before she could figure it out the girl from Five sprinted. She seemed a bit pale but well fed- so she could take care of herself. Lera hadn't seen her but since she was ok and alive that meant that she had to investigate two deaths, none of which hers. If it was Cato?

What brought her out of her thoughts was that Five was able to reach the Cornucorpia grab some supplies and run away. And nothing happened. Maybe the Careers weren't so smart after all. What did they think? That everyone was so scared they wouldn't dare get near them? Oh, they were wrong.

Lera pulled out her weapons while approaching. She made just a few steps however before someone shot an arrow at the camp. This left just two options: Katniss or Glimmer. It'd probably be the latter as she was the incapable hunter here and the one probably with the bow- Katniss didn't have it last time she checked. Anyway, the tribute felt she'd better run. But before she could make another step a second arrow was blown at the supplies cutting a bag of apples which fell and then everything went so fast…

As the apples touched the ground it erupted. Lera instantly knew there were mines- the reason why the Careers have left their supplies unprotected. Good plan as she would have run right into it. She didn't do much better though.

The wave from the eruption blew her back against the trees and she fell on the ground very hard. Her lungs hurt as the air was worked off her breast. She had to lie there for a minute to catch her breath and then tried to stand. The girl suddenly realized she'd twisted her arm pretty badly and could barely move it without pain. Her head was spinning but it was very different from the tracker jackers venom. When they poisoned her she was beginning to lose her senses, her mind as hallucinations tried to drown her.

This time her head hurt and she didn't know what to do so she just waited. A voice in her mind reminded her she must run away but the tribute just didn't listen.

Then Cato appeared. With Clove and Marvel. And a boy she knew was from Three. He wasn't with them before when she ran away. Probably they'd teamed up with him later.

Cato was mad. More than mad. He seemed to have lost his mind as he kept shouting at the skinny new member of the group. Then, in an instant he broke his neck. Just like that. The picture settled up in Lera's mind giving her a boost- she jumped on her feet and ran as far away as she could before falling on the ground.

Her head hurt so much she knew she had concussion. And her arm was starting to get hotter- so it was also swelling. But for now she couldn't think about that- she just laid down, leaving her body and head to rest.

Cato's expression made her shiver slightly. She'd never seen him so angry. That meant only one thing- Katniss got the bow and arrow. Then where was Glimmer? It suddenly struck her. A few days ago, by the lake she didn't see her but heard a cannon fire. Then she wasn't with them today. She was the one death tribute.

And the other? It wasn't one of the Careers, nor the girl from Five or Katniss. That left the boy from 10, both from Eleven and Peeta. Peeta… could it be? She had to find out, she owed it to him. For giving her food and therefore partially saving her. Lera jumped and realized it was a bad idea as the pain and spinning increased. So she just had to lie there until next morning…

A few hours later there was a cannon fire. Then another. If Katniss and Peeta aren't dead this may mean they are. Usually a couple is killed like this- fast and the second follows the first. It may be a coincidence though.

As the night came and she was finishing the last of her left-from-Clove supplies, including the water she found out she was wrong. First Marvel appeared- which, of course, surprised her. Was there a fight between him and Cato? If not then why wasn't he with the Careers? Had they separated because of that boy that Cato killed so carelessly? She doubted it. The wolf appeared on the night's sky, followed by the boy from Ten. So that was the missing one. Last was the girl from Eleven which she'd noticed a couple of times- she was very fast running in the trees. Lera wondered if she'd killed Marvel and then paid for it.

Oh, well, that meant there were 7 of them left. Which meant her parents and trainer would be asked questions back in District Four. She gave out a little smile as she faced the camera- something she hasn't done since the Careers captured her.

- Greetings to all people from District Four. I made it in the final seven. When the Capitol citizens come for an interview, treat them right.

She knew this would confuse Panem. Half of them, mostly the Capitol, would think she encouraged District Four to be nice with the guests. But in fact she meant they should not treat them well- she was angry at them. For killing all these people, for their repression, for the mere fact they were happy to watch how innocent children murder each other. It was sick. She remembered Cato's face while taking that boy's life- like it was nothing. The tribute had family who'd watched this back at home. She gulped- it was not right. And Cato, just like the huge part of Panem, was sick. If she made it through, she'd show them. The girl faced the sky and promised to dedicate her life to this cost- but to stop these sadistic terrifying and horrible Hunger Games. 74 years have passed. It's time to put an end.

* * *

Lera woke up. The pain in her head was gone but, according to the doctors back at home she needed to rest for at least two weeks. Too bad she didn't have that much time. She tried to move her arm and found out it still hurt. Although just in the shoulder. She had no problems moving her wrist, hand or arm but her shoulder joint was swollen, red and painful to use. Nevertheless, the tribute couldn't just sit and wait for anything to happen so she raised herself and walked slowly to the lake. Her plan was to drink, eat and explore the place where she passed out, possibly to find Peeta- she owed him at least a share of her supplies.

The redheaded walked slowly to the lake, being careful and not pushing herself too much. She refreshed herself with the cold liquid and filled her bottle. Just as she was about to leave the lake she noticed there was fish, swimming carelessly. In an instant she threw both her sais and one of them caught the swimming thing, killing it.

- Ahh… - she gasped as her left shoulder protested against the throwing. The girl couldn't throw well with it, otherwise she would have caught two fishes instead of one.

But one was good enough for breakfast, too. She released her knife, releasing the flow of blood which drained from the animal in the water. Then she caught the death thing and just as she stepped on a rock she heard a moan.

She quickly turned around which caused her a headache but she didn't care as long as she was alive. Quietly, she started walking forward, against the sound until it came again and the ground beneath her moved.

Lera jumped backwards and noticed she had stepped on some mud with blood in it. A second check and it was clear.

Peeta was lying beneath her.

- Peeta? – she whispered and bent down.

His blue eyes opened, startling her.

- What's going on?

- Cato hurt me, I can't move. Please, kill me fast, it's agonizing enough already. – his voice was trembling, it was obvious he was in a lot of pain.

Lera let out a sad smile and said:

- I won't kill you. I owe you. – then she reached for the bottle of water and handed it over to him. The girl walked over to the fish she had left on the rocks to burn and found it half cooked. She grabbed it and got back to Peeta. – Take these. To thank you for what you did to me. What happened?

- Glimmer died by the tracker jacker's poison. When Cato saw her, he completely lost his mind. He wanted to chase Katniss but I stopped him. Or, at least, tried to. – his voice trailed off, his eyes scanning the ground, looking for answers. – Is she alright?

Lera smiled: - Yeah, totally, she blew up their supplies.

- Good. – the tension in his voice fell. He looked at the sky for another moment and then asked: - Why do you save me? You know you will do me a favor if you kill me before someone else does. At least, you'd do it quick.

The redheaded shook her head: - No. First of all I cannot kill you. I simply can't. – it was true. After that night she couldn't take another person's life even if her own depended on hers. She thought she could, she thought she could shake off of it. But she couldn't. – And someone might actually help you. – she was, of course, referring to Katniss, who according to Lera would look for him soon enough. Without saying another word she filled his bottle again and left it to him, along with the fish. – Keep it, Peeta. And good luck. – then she left for the woods. Just as she stepped into the hidden area she heard Caesar's voice:

"Attention, tributes, attention! There's been a rule change. On this occasion only, two victors can be presented…"

Lera's mind came up with the solution: "As long as they are not from the same sex." But before a smile even covered her face she heard the end: "As long as they are from the same District."

Her hope faded. Her last hope faded.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Here it is, the next chapter! Enjoy and please R&R! :)**_

* * *

Lera's legs abandoned her and she sat on the ground. For a moment she thought they could be together, they could both survive and live happily ever after. Obviously that's not going to happen. So she had to win and hope she won't be left with him at the finals. But, whoever it is, she couldn't kill him, she couldn't bear the burden of another person's life, another parent's son taken away...

The girl stood up. She couldn't just sit here in pity and regret. There is nothing to regret. The world is waiting and there's stuff to do. Point 1: Win the Hunger Games.

Lera's strategy was to find a place to stay- something like her cave she'd lost. After a couple of hours she found a nice place near the river. It was in high ground so the opponents were easy to spot. She, on the other hand, was not.

As the day passed she counted the remaining ones: Cato and Clove, the girl from Five, the one who stole from the supplies without blowing herself sky-high, the boy from Eleven who she hasn't seen at all and Peeta and Katniss.

Then it hit her: the rule change was made for Peeta and Katniss, not for her and Cato! But, of course, they were the ones in love, at least the one pretending to be in love. This was so pathetic and unfair: although Katniss felt nothing for the boy from her District they'd be allowed to live and she and Cato who loved each other could not.

She squinted: Cato could live, too. He and Clove could live. Lera bit her lower lip: he'd abandon her for Clove. In fact, he, most likely, had. They are probably celebrating the new rule, making plans to kill the rest. Of course he would choose Clove instead of her if this kind of rule is introduced. It was just not fair.

* * *

Cato was happy to hear about the rule change. Clove, standing right next to him, when it was announced, looked at him, a smirk on her face. Then, for the first time, since they've met they hugged each other tight, screaming as if they'd already won. They were sincerely happy.

- Who do we kill first? – Clove asked eagerly when she let go. Till now they behaved like Careers- only interested in reaching the goal, not showing any emotions. But since they could both win this brought a whole new perspective. Now they had to keep to each other more than ever.

- I don't know, you mean anyone in particular? – Cato didn't care much as long as it ended. Five were out there alive. – Three for me and two for you.

- What happens if I don't agree? – her eyebrow lifted.

- Then… - he approached her until she was 10cm away and whispered: - Four for me.

Clove clenched her lips. The message was clear: He'd kill her. She knew she stood no chance against him but couldn't help it:

- What about three each? – she laughed and continued before she got him angry. She'd seen him pissed and he was really deadly. Not something you would like to go against. – If that's the case I want Four and Five. You can keep Twelve.

Cato's eyes blinked with confusion.

- Why them exactly?

- Four is pissing me off since the start of the Games and Five, well, if she's that good to keep out of danger, then she is worth the shot. And I bet you would like to have the boys for yourself. And since you "reserved" Twelve from the beginning I won't go against it.

Cato knew she was playing tricks on him. She wanted to find his weak spot- Lera and use it against him just to tease him.

- Fine. – he shrugged. – Who we go after first?

She lifted her arms: - Don't care.

* * *

Two days passed without a sigh someone was dead. Lera was keeping to her routine: eat, drink and stay alive. There was no one in her perimeter so everything was fine except for her shoulder. The more she used it, the more it hurt her. She knew she'd probably twisted it or broken a bone and wasn't much of a fighter with this sort of injury.

As she was out to collect water she spotted some blood on the rocks where Peeta had lied when she found him. Curious, Lera approached and saw him sitting in the woods, cooking something. She smiled, happy to see he'd doing good but as she was about to say "Hi" someone interrupted:

- Don't move.

With the corner of her eye the redheaded saw Katniss, her bow and arrow ready to shoot. She raised her hands and turned to face her. She knew she couldn't pick up her knife before an arrow pierce her heart but she was ready to jump sideways if Katniss wanted to test her skills. Before she had loaded another arrow, Lera, with some luck, would have picked up her sais and thrown the one at the enemy. The tribute's green eyes were focused, ready for an eventual attack.

But she could see Katniss doubted it.

Peeta, who's obviously heard what's going on, raised himself and shouted:

- Don't shoot her, Katniss, this is Lera!

Last time Twelve checked, Lera was beneath the tree with the Careers, wanting to kill her.

- She saved my life! – Peeta shouted again and Katniss put the weapon down, although ready to shoot.

- I saw Peeta and decided to greet him. – Lera explained. – When I was captured by the Careers he helped me out. I found him here two days ago and fed him. Gave him water. I didn't mean any harm. – the tribute didn't like the shooter at all but she only wanted peace for now. This girl had the chance to be with Peeta, the chance to live with the guy who loved her. Lera would kill to get a chance like that.

- The Careers captured you? – Katniss raised an eyebrow. She was a Career, too and besides why didn't they kill her if she wasn't a part of the group.

- Yes.

- And didn't kill you?

- It's complicated. - Lera wasn't keen on giving explanations to anyone and she wouldn't start now. She stared at Katniss eyes who didn't trust her and moved on in the woods where she came from. She was halfway home, murmuring something, when she heard another announcement, this time indicating a feast. According to Caesar, there will be no food but something each one desperately wanted. Lera looked at her swollen injured arm. The Capitol must have something to heal it.

The redheaded decided not to go back to her camp but move to the Cornucopia, the place of the feast, instead. She didn't know if Katniss and Peeta would go but wasn't keen on teaming up with them either. Usually at a feast half of the tributes die. In that case she would be left with the Twelves alone. It would give them a fair advantage besides she was better on her own.

She laid down, hidden in the trees, rubbing her shoulder. It still hurt but she has to make it. At dawn she had heard no one coming. No wonder- the final 7 won't be making any sound and she couldn't rely on that. Adrenalin was bursting in her blood, her veins, she was ready. Just then the ground started to shake and backpacks with the number of the District appeared. She could read them: 2, 4, 5, 11 and 12. Only hers and the last one were tiny- she assumed they both had some sort of medicine. But why would Katniss and Peeta need medicine? For Peeta's leg! Of course!

As she was assuming things, someone just 20 meters from her sprinted to the Cornucorpia. It was the girl from Five. Lera could easily kill her, just by throwing a sai at her but it was not a good idea. First of all she would give out her location and second: she just couldn't kill that girl. The redheaded lie down, watching as Five picked up her backpack and sprinted towards the woods again.

Then it was Katniss who's making a run for it. Was Peeta covering her? Hidden somewhere in the woods? It would have been better if they switched- that way Katniss would have shot the ones trying to kill her partner. Was Peeta too slow?

Lera couldn't afford to distract herself. The time is coming. When all have reached the center she would run, too. This way no one would notice her because they would be fighting each other. The effective strategy by the feast is to go first or last. It's usually them who survive. Since Five was first, she would be last to jump into the battle. Second is Katniss, covered by Peeta. Third goes Clove, most likely covered by Cato, who's hidden somewhere Lera didn't bother to look. Then Thresh appeared out of the woods. It's her chance now.

Lera sprinted, covering the distance. Just like in the beginning of the Games, her body and mind became separate. Her instinct guided her, she couldn't think, just acted. Ran and ran, not bothering to look back.

Lera grabbed her tiny bag but immediately lost hold of it and had to bent down to get it. Then someone hit her in the back, making her work off air and falling on her ankles, causing great pain in Lera's left shoulder. The girl jumped back, just before Clove had pierced her with her knife and threw her sai at her, knocking the weapon out of Two's hand. The advantage wasn't in her favor with just one sai left so Lera shouted:

- Looks like someone will be left with no bag at all.

A few meters behind Clove Katniss was picking up her tiny bag. It wasn't nice to hiss them against one another but let's face it. Peeta could easily kill Clove and Cato was nowhere to be seen. Probably he's gone after Thresh.

Clove turned around and saw Twelve standing by the table, picking up her own backpack. But if she intended to touch theirs, Clove would kill her. She faced Lera again, who've sprinted for the woods. Two bit her lower lip- she had outsmarted her. Focusing for a second only, the girl threw a knife which pierced Lera's back, forcing her on the ground. Clove smirked and then headed out for Katniss. Cato wouldn't be mad at her if she put out a good show.

* * *

Lera fell on the ground. For a second she pleaded Clove hasn't done serious damage to her spine and then tried to move. Her nerves were okay but Two has probably missed by chance. She was probably busy preparing to deal with Katniss.

Lera reached for the knife but her right hand couldn't even touch it.

- For God's sake… - she whispered and moved her left arm. She screamed at the pain it caused her to twist her shoulder but was finally able to pull out the knife. It hasn't done any serious damage but she could very well bleed to death. Unfortunately there was nothing she could do about it but hope she can make it.

She crawled to the woods, hearing Clove shouting out Cato's name. What could have happened? Lera sat down and turned around just to see Thresh smashing Two's skull. The image shocked her, placing itself in her memory, never to disappear. Eleven moved over to Katniss, who was lying down in Lera's position. It was a minute before Thresh turned around, grabbing both his and Cato and Clove's backpack and running away. Katniss did the same thing. It was then the redheaded noticed Cato, lying over Clove, not wanting to let her go and probably begging her to stay. Wasn't she already dead?

Lera stood there watching, still in shock. After a minute or so the cannon fired, signalizing Clove had passed out. Cato stood up, looking at her one last time and then for a moment realizing the tribute from Four was still here, too. Their eyes locked and the tribute wished she was invisible. If Cato was mad, and no doubt he was he would follow her and kill her easily. Lera had an injured back and shoulder and just one sai. She couldn't last against his attack. But before getting up to make a run for her life, Cato turned around and headed out for Thresh.

Without hesitating, Lera jumped, the action causing her pain and followed him as fast as she could.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Woo finally! This one was tough to write, I tried to describe what happened as accurate as I good so I leave it up to you to decide if I had done a good job or not. (criticize me! :D) R&R :)**_

* * *

Lera sprinted after Cato as fast as she could despite her injury. She stopped, wondering if she should grab her sai who was now lying just a meter away from Clove's dead body. One of its wings was broken from the hit of Two's weapon. Lera watched it and remembered the fight with that girl, the knife that was in her back which wounded her and she was now bleeding and finally how Thresh crushed her skull. The tribute couldn't stand the view anymore and decided to continue without it even if it meant losing her life.

* * *

Cato kept running without taking any time to rest. Thresh was somewhere before him and he had to find him. He had to avenge Clove's death. When they announced that both of them can win, something within him crushed. The boy instantly realized it was a wall he has been building between himself and the others. A wall that only broke when Lera was around. But since they weren't from the same district, Cato had no other option but keep his distance. But Clove, who was standing right next to him, was a different matter. In order to earn her trust, in order for her to trust him, he had to open himself for her. To be honest with her and to truly respect her. Since he let that happen, he also began to care for her and look after her. Clove's death just crushed him, broke him down. He remembered himself he was being too soft and weak to let this happen, that nothing was guaranteed. Well, he had learnt that the hard way and he must avenge, just to get peace.

He only hopped that, in the time he's chasing Thresh someone else, maybe the Twelves or the girl from Five, would kill Lera so that he didn't have to do it. It better be the Lovers so that he could avenge her death, too and getting even more satisfaction by taking their pathetic lives.

It was late afternoon when Cato finally stopped to catch his breath. He was tired, his legs were shaking and his stomach was growing from hunger. No doubt Thresh had stopped, too but he could not continue anymore.

He laid himself down, pressing his back against a tree and taking tiny sips of water from the nearby river. He watched the sky in order to find some solution even though it was not imprinted there. Tiredness flooded him and his eyelids closed.

When he woke up again the stars were sparkling, giving and taking hope. Clove's face watched him as it was shown, signalizing another death. But it was no ordinary death and it was all Cato's fault.

* * *

_They had figured out a plan of their own by the time they realized they could both be victors: Clove would kill Four or Five. A couple of days later they have changed the conception: Clove could kill whoever she wants except for Thresh. If she put out a good show, that is. When the feast began, it was clear that she'd missed her chance to catch Five. Then it was Katniss who sprinted for her bag and she looked at him, her eyes asking the question she wouldn't dare to speak out loud._

_- Go but made her suffer. – he had waved his hand off. It didn't matter anymore, the girl who scored an 11. It did only if she's dead and she would be- she stand no chance against Clove. Peeta was wounded badly and Cato doubted Katniss had brought him. She was most likely going on her own. _

_Then Thresh sprinted for his backpack and the tribute prepared himself. The plan was simple: his partner kills Katniss and he finishes off the black guy. There was only one problem: Lera who also ran for the Cornucorpia. Just as he assumed Clove headed out for her and his heart sank. There was nothing he could do but sit there and watch the fight. Who would win? He was afraid to bet._

_And then Clove turned and Lera ran, trying to save herself. His partner threw a knife knocking the girl he loves on the ground. Was she dead? Was she? Was she? _

_He stood up but didn't move, his eyes scattering, his mind didn't want to believe it, his heart pleaded._

_Then he heard Clove shouting out his name and saw Thresh lifting her up in the air. _

_- Clove! – he shouted too but it was too late and he knew it. By the time he got there, Thresh and Katniss, whose life was spared, had flinched and his friend was lying, a slight moan escaping her lips. He laid down, whispered to her but knew it was hopeless. When a cannon fired he raised himself and saw Lera. So she was alive after all. And scared, scared to death. Cato clenched his lips because if he helped her he could never let her go. And he just couldn't afford to lose anyone else. Clove was more than enough._

_So he ran, ran to avenge her…_

* * *

Lera also ran but her pain was increasing and she was forced to stop by dinner time. She finally had time to drink some water and open her backpack. There was a small crème- for her shoulder surely. Now, when she had run for hours it has hurt her so badly she wanted to cry. After spreading the medicine if felt better. A lot better but still not perfect, though. Her swelling disappeared but the pain was still there, though a lot reduced.

Her back was possibly bleeding- she didn't have an accurate sense anymore. All she knew was that she was hungry and forced herself to stand up and kill a flying bird which fell in front of her. Finally she could light a fire- no one was chasing her, she was sure.

She rested herself down by the river, the sound of the water putting her to sleep.

* * *

It was very early when Cato got up and continued chasing Thresh. The sun had not risen yet so he doubted the black guy would have made some great distance- he assumed he had stopped to rest around the time Cato did but hasn't got up yet. He walked for hours and realized he was becoming very hungry. He hasn't eaten for more than 24 hours the last meal being with Clove. His throat contracted at that thought and he decided not to stop. First he would avenge his friend and then fill his stomach.

Around noon the woods ended, revealing a grassy open field. Cato stopped for a while, exploring his surroundings. The grass was high so it meant lots of animals would hide here. But Thresh was here, too, so it didn't matter. The blonde assumed the end of the arena was here somewhere so if he continued to walk the Gamemakers would make him come back. He put out his sword and stepped into the field.

He walked carefully, watching and expecting Thresh to jump out of somewhere. He couldn't be far and he knew he couldn't continue forever. Cato thought he had only made him follow so that he has advantage.

Suddenly he heard movement and his body straightened ready to fight. But it was just a squirrel that jumped out right next to him.

- Pathetic creature. – he hissed.

Cato had no luck finding Thresh. His enemy, however, did.

The guy from Eleven was walking slowly and as soundless as he could towards the sleeping boy. He had seen him the day before, wandering around, trying to find him. Cato was strong though and even it was a "girlish" thing to kill someone who's asleep Thresh didn't mind. As soon as he got to live.

He raised his weapon to take Cato's live and whispered "I'm sorry". Unfortunately for him, his words woke the boy and he was able to defend himself in the last second. He hadn't heard the words, just something which was enough to save his life.

- Finally I've found you, Thresh.

He lashed towards his throat but missed as Eleven retreated forcing another attack.

By noon there was no victor and it had begun to rain. Their clothes, their muscles, everything was becoming heavy to bear. The rain was making it harder to see and to move as their feet sunk in the mud. None of them gave up though and they continued to fight to survive. Cato's eyes showed rage and hatred while Thresh was just saving his own ass. They both doubted if it was worth it.

Cato's sword rose once again to dodge a blow and he knew Clove would be glad he avenged her. But what happened after that? He didn't dare to ask. He saw no one in the sky last night so Lera is still alive somewhere. Is she fighting against Katniss and Peeta? It's not fair: two against one. But if she does win what happens? He would have to kill her.

Thresh fell on his back and Cato prepared himself for the final blow but as he lashed, his opponent kicked his leg, throwing him off balance and making him fall on the ground. Cato lost his blade who was now lying at a distance of one meter. But before he could grab it Thresh slashed and the boy was forced to crawl back, avoiding the upcoming strokes.

He crawled backwards, avoiding the death shots at his head in mere inches, unable to spin or grab his weapon to contra-attack. Cato instantly knew it was over- it will be as soon as he touches a tree.

And he did.

His back pressed itself against the wet bark and he waited for the final blow.

Thresh raised his weapon but stopped. Cato's eyes watched as a knife showed itself from his back, piercing his heart with a deadly accuracy. The guy from Eleven dropped his weapon, looking at the wound. His throat filled with blood, which was starting to come out of the cut, too. He fell on the ground, dead.

Cato couldn't believe what he saw. What has happened?

Then, he heard a tired breathing and his eyes focused on Lera, about fifteen meters away, exhausted from running, her hand pressed against a tree for balance.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**_

* * *

When Cato saw Lera he felt his heart was whole again. The adrenaline was still bursting in his veins, when he stood up and walked to her, passing Thresh'es body without acknowledging it. The girl was obviously tired and in great pain. Cato grabbed her by the shoulders and she gasped:

- If you want to kill me, now is your chance.

He laughed as if it was the most ridiculous thing in the world.

- How did you find me?

- I followed you.

- Why did you kill him?

- To save you. – she said as if it was obvious. Matter of fact, it was.

- I thought you couldn't kill anyone? – he raised his eyebrow. It didn't seem like she was fooling him all along and now he trusted her more than ever.

- I thought like that, too. Until I saw you… - her eyes scanned the ground. – Pressed against that tree… - Lera looked at him, her gaze more sincere than ever. She let out a small sigh and Cato couldn't help himself but hugging her.

- Ahh. – she pushed him away. – It hurts.

His look changed in a moment.

- What's wrong?

Then he remembered Clove had hurt her and he turned her to have a look at her wound. Lera waited for him to examine it and asked:

- Is it bad?

He shook his head, answering:

- No, but you will need a bandage. It's bleeding. How long has it been like that?

- Since the feast.

He nodded and tried to put her to sit:

- Sit down; I'll take care of it.

Lera did as she was told and he started to pull her shirt up.

- Hey! – the girl turned around, her face turning red. – What do you think you're doing?

- How am I supposed to tie your wound with your clothes on? – he almost laughed at her exclamation.

- I am absolutely not taking my shirt off! – she screamed.

Cato laughed, a huge smile placed on his lips.

- Come on, don't be shy. I won't watch. – he put a hand in front of his eyes and Lera pulled her shirt off. She then unhooked her bra and before she told him he could heal her his hands were already on her back. They were cold against her skin, making her shiver.

Cato reached out for his bag, who was lying next to Thresh and pulled out a bandage. Just two days ago he'd thought he would use it on Clove, who had cut her hand. But he wasn't sad the bandage couldn't be used for the purpose needed, not at all, he was happy to be here with Lera and help her.

He stretched the bandage, wrapping it around her back and waist to stop the bleeding. Lera didn't protest anymore and when he was ready he bit the bandage, cutting it with his teeth like a wild wolf sliced a piece of its prey's throat.

- There. You can dress now.

Lera quickly followed the command, still embarrassed she had to do that in order to heal.

- Thanks. – she said barely noticeable and Cato gave her hand to raise her. As he did it however, the pain in her shoulder returned and she gasped once more.

- What's wrong? – his eyes reflected her pain. His voice trembled lightly seeing she is feeling uncomfortable.

- My shoulder… it's just… I don't know what's wrong with it.

Cato touched it, his fingers told to search any sighs of broken bone or twisted arm.

- I used the medicine and the swelling disappeared but the pain is still here.

He didn't answer, focused on what he's doing.

- It's dislocated. – he said with a light smile. He knew it could be a lot worse.

- Dislocated? – Lera couldn't believe what she'd heard. – Wait, what? Ho-… Can you fix it?

- Sure I can.

She was a bit afraid as she wasn't sure how to fix an injured arm but the look on his face made her feel more comfortable.

- But you have to trust me.

She nodded lightly and he put his hands on both her shoulders.

- Relax, okay?

Just as she was answering he pressed her shoulder so hard pain rushed through her body and the girl screamed.

- Ahh! – she put a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it gently, feeling it's in place. – You! Why didn't you wait?

- Because you would've made it harder. – a smirk was placed on his lips. – Come on, just say thank you. – he made his way towards her.

- No.

- Be nice, baby, say thank you. – he pushed her gently against the tree and then pressed himself against her.

- Never.

Cato's lips met hers, hot and nice. His stomach glowed and she pushed him away:

- You're hungry.

He nodded and felt saliva in his mouth at the thought of food. He hasn't eaten anything for two days.

Lera smiled and walked over to Thresh'es body, still waiting to be collected. She pulled out her sai, covered in blood and stepped over to Cato once again.

- Let's get back in the woods, shall we? There's better food there and Thresh'es body needs to be honoured. - She didn't know why, but it didn't make her feel bad, walking over to him. She wasn't shocked she'd killed him, not guilty about that. Because she'd saved Cato, she told herself. But what if it was more than that? What if she was transforming into some kind of a monster? A killing machine with no feelings? She looked at Cato, who was waiting for her. She couldn't kill him so it made her feel a little bit better. Maybe she wasn't a monster.

* * *

They spent the day together in the woods, catching two rabbits which Lera cooked for dinner. They didn't talk much, just did what they had to do and then went to sleep, cuddled in one another. The night showed Thresh'es dead face which indicated there were only 5 tributes left.

- Top 5, huh? – he asked.

- Seems like it. They would probably invite our parents to an interview or something. They'll be proud. – she whispered the last sentence, thinking of home.

- I guess.

- What's your family like? – Lera asked. She remembered seeing his father but never knew anything about someone else.

- Normal, I suppose. – he looked at the sky, imagining them sitting at the table. – My mother looks after me, thinks I'm a baby. – he laughed just slightly. – And my father's very strict. I live with my grandfather, too. And you?

- I live with my parents, normal people but very fond of the Games. They were very satisfied their daughter would participate, although they are scared a little, I guess. I have a cat. – she stated out of nowhere.

- And I have a dog. – Cato laughed. – But I don't play with him. He's just a guard dog. Besides, it doesn't matter.

- Well, I love animals. – Lera said. – They will always love you and never betray you. Especially the dogs. And they are not sadistic mindless creatures. – she spit the words, referring to the Gamemakers. It didn't matter anymore what everyone said or did.

Cato didn't continue. He had thought that animals were mindless. Although, taking a different point of view, his dog always greeted him kindly, desperate for his attention. Always showing love and confession. He had never received such attitude from his father.

- Cato? – her voice trembled.

- Yes?

- What do we do in the end? When we have to kill each other?

He didn't look at her when answering:

- We would figure something out.

But he thought there was only one solution: he would have to kill her.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thank you for the support! You cannot imagine (you probably can) what it means to me! :) Keep reviewing and criticizing and I will keep updating! ^^**_

* * *

The two would have probably slept the whole day through if a cannon fire hadn't woken them up around noon. Lera jumped up startled, wondering if it has happened nearby. Cato, who has lost sense in the arm the girl had slept on, raised his head only to acknowledge what has happened.

- This is Five. – Lera said. It couldn't have been the Twelves, they were together. She turned to face Cato, fear in her eyes. She knew her end was coming soon, too.

The boy next to her simply nodded.

- What will we do?

Lera hoped, no pleaded he would find a decision that wouldn't include her death. She was afraid, she was desperately afraid to die. She couldn't kill him but couldn't die, too.

- I'll tell you what we do. – he bent over her, kissing her passionately, closing his eyes. It was a light kiss, though as he pulled himself from her, whispering only to her, not the people in Panem. – We run away.

The tribute blinked twice, the idea sinking in her mind. She knew no one had heard him, which meant he really thought about it. He really thought of that possibility. She bent towards him, whispering in his ear:

- And how do we do that?

His gaze was at her hands, obviously considering something. Lera followed it and realized they still had their tracking devices that meant the Gamemakers knew their every move which made their escape impossible.

- So? – she asked.

He stretched over, pulling her knife out and showing it to her. Lera gulped, realizing what they'd have to do.

* * *

- Do it fast. – he ordered. – Unless…

- Yeah, I get it. – she looked around, not seeing a single camera but she knew at least one was tracking them. Maybe people thought she'd kill him. She had to be quick, just a scratch, get the tracker out and then Cato would do the same to her. If they did it as planned, they would have enough time to flee out of the arena. Lera looked- there were the weapons they'd use on them when they try to escape. Of course they had a plan but it won't work. And they're dead. She was okay with that because she would rather die than kill Cato. Her eyes flashed over to him: had he thought that through? Was he ready to give up his life? He brought up the idea but was he sure?

Lera sighted and looked carefully at her knife. Then she looked at Cato who stretched his hand to her and that sent the clock ticking in their minds. Lera's knife flew directly at his flesh, cutting it slightly. Her hand was trembling and the boy has curled up his hand in fist, his jaw set. When the girl looked at him she gasped:

- I can't. I can't do it.

His eyes locked on hers. In other situation he would accuse her for her impossibility to do what she was supposed to do. But now they had no time. Without saying a word, Cato pulled the knife from her hand, taking it with his left. Then he pointed it at his hand, taking a deep breath and cutting it through. His arm was trembling even harder than Lera's so his otherwise perfect skills with the knife now did a lot more damage than intended.

He couldn't speak because of stress and the pain so he gave the tribute a sign and she handed over her arm. He tried to focus but he couldn't so he just made a cut, pulling the tracking device out. Then he did the same thing to himself, pulling his shirt from his back.

Lera watched as he wrapped it around her hand to stop the bleeding and then jumped on his feet.

- Come on, let's run.

And they sprinted through the field. Cato was still squeezing the knife in his wrist, the blood flowing down his arm. His heart was bumping in his head, adrenalin bursting in his veins. His feet were shaking as was his whole body. He was beginning to sweat and felt he would pass out. But they couldn't stop now.

They heard a slight noise somewhere next to them. Cato supposed they were already here. Maybe they wouldn't make it. Maybe they would die.

Then a ball of fire flew towards them, missing them by chance. The boy suggested in his mind that these weapons were what caused the fire in the wood, the day they found Katniss. Was this why she was running so slowly? Was she burned then?

A second ball flew, burning Lera's sleeve just in front of him. It wasn't bad but it worried Cato nevertheless.

A third ball landed in his feet, causing him to jump and trip. He buried his hands in the ground, scrubbing his palms. He continued to run after Lera, desperate trying to survive.

Another ball hit the bag the girl before him was caring, knocking her down. Cato stopped right next to her, helping her take it off. She was scared, terrified even but it showed only in her eyes. She remained bold as she took his stretched hand and got up, continuing to run.

Cato could feel the blood backing away from his fingers and toes. He knew he would faint but tried to focus his vision and keep his strength. Another ball flew and he barely noticed it. A moment delay and his head would have flown away from his body, burning like hell.

They continued to run until the fire stopped. That meant they were out of reach and out of the arena. Which would lead to a chase by a hovercraft or something. The tributes stopped to catch their breath when they heard a wood cracking somewhere near them.

- What was that? – Lera asked. Cato's vision was starting to turn black so he rested a hand against a tree. This wouldn't help as his blood pressure was rapidly falling from the loss of blood. They both turned around but could see nothing. – Let's get going.

Cato just nodded, unable to speak as his tongue was getting heavy. He chased after her, feeling she was getting anxious. He would be too if he wasn't that tired. He tripped and stood up, continuing to run as his feet were beginning to give in under his weigh.

Then both of them heard a roar and Lera sped up.

- Hurry! – her instincts were telling her it was something bad. Very bad.

- I am. – Cato tried to say but nothing came out of his mouth. Instead darkness covered his sight and he fell on the ground unconscious.

Lera heard him fall and stopped for a second. She saw he was not getting up and sat down next to him, taking his head in her hands.

- Cato, wake up, Cato.

He seemed to have heard her as he opened his eyes only to see a group of giant dogs surrounding them.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Had a difficult time writing this one! Hope you enjoy it! :)_**

* * *

Cato looked around, noticing a few things. First of all, he had passed out from the blood drain.

Second, they were surrounded by some dog-wolf-bear mixture, probably mutants. He could count 6 or 7 but never doubt there were more.

Third, he was in no position to fight.

He looked at Lera, who raised her eyes from his face just to see the pack preparing itself to have a tasty meal. She gulped and stood up slowly, picking her sai. She wasn't that good in close combat but now she had to give everything she got. She noticed Cato getting up and resting his back against hers. He wasn't feeling good, she could tell and couldn't help her. It was all up to her.

- Run? – she asked hopefully but noticed him shake his head.

- We can't outrun them.

- Climb the trees?

- The Gamemakers will catch us. We have to be fast.

Lera let out a sigh and just as she was giving a nod one of the mutts jumped.

The girl bent down, avoiding its deadly claws and piercing it right in the heart. The monster's body rested on hers and she quickly pushed it away, having to jump left to avoid a bite from another one. The thing kept coming at her, its jaw opening and closing so hard Lera could not imagine what would happen to her flesh and bones if she happens to be bitten.

Crawling backwards she finally had time to step on her feet and jump. She flew over the animal's mouth, landing on its back, cutting her sai deep in one's hairy spine. The girl didn't know if she'd killed it but at least it was paralyzed for eternity. She had time to look at Cato who was fighting with another beast. His reactions were slow, though but he had already killed one. It was good.

Lera returned to her own battle just as a mutant scratched her back all the length of her spine, cutting the bandages and opening her wound. The tribute couldn't help but scream at the pain but then turned around and threw her sai, which pierced the animal's head, knocking it out dead.

Before she could reach out to pull her weapon another mutt bit her leg, pulling her down on the ground. The animal continued to bite her flesh, as another one jumped on top of Lera. She was able to kick it hard in the face and it let out a squeal before coming back at her, now pissed off. All the redheaded could do was covering her face with her hands and then suffering other bites on the "shield".

It all lasted a second, though, as both the animals squealed before falling dead next to her. She jumped on her feet as Cato pulled out his sword out of a mutt's body. She instantly realized he had saved her life. Lifting her sai from the ground she counted the dead animals: 8 in total. She had killed 4 which meant Cato wasn't doing as bad as she thought. The girl gazed at him: you couldn't tell it by the way he rested himself against the tree that he was in shape for battle. He was pale and seemed like he would throw up or faint. Lera quickly walked over to him, wrapping a bandage around his bleeding arm.

- There. You should be better now.

He didn't answer, just looked at her, his eyes saying he was thankful.

- Let's go. They'll come. – she wasn't referring to the beast but to the Gamemakers.

She took one last look at the now smelling dead bodies and some of them looked familiar. The girl shook her head and started running, Cato following.

* * *

Cato ran without talking as he felt his mind clear up and the sense in his hands and feet returning. He looked at the bandage on his arm which was soaked in blood but he assumed it has stopped the bleeding as his strength was returning.

All of a sudden Lera stopped and he nearly bumped into her. The girl was standing at the edge of a cliff, at least 40 meters high. It was impossible to climb down and, by the looks of it there was a river down there quite fast as they heard it crashing in the rock. The sound it made was the only thing to be heard, making the place seem very natural and harmless. It was fooling.

Lera turned around to see Cato dazing over the river- there was an unending valley, covered in bushed, a forest was to be seen on the right and a lake on the left. If you continue further on you will witness a mountain. It was paradise, never to be reached.

Just as the girl was about to speak they heard someone else cracking leaves with their heavy feet. They both turned around as pairs of eyes started to appear. Cato counted at least 6 and stopped. It didn't matter. They just had to survive.

Adrenalin started to burst in his veins as he prepared himself. This time he would not be the prey.

As one of the beasts neared itself to about 10 meters Cato threw his blade, cutting his head. It set all of the others charging and the boy ran against them.

He was able to avoid a couple of attacks as he picked his weapon and pierced another animal in the heart. He pulled it out, splashing his face with blood. He bent down to block a deadly paw and then slashed the beast between its eyes.

He raised up, hearing a scream and turned around quickly.

Lera's weapon was lying down near him and she was avoiding the attacks of three mutants by chance, using her body.

He tried to reach her but another dog-gone-wild stopped him. He dealt with it quickly, slicing it in half just in time to see Lera's feet at the end of the cliff.

He charged forward kicking one of the beasts which fell with a squeal, then piercing another just as Lera jumped, allowing a clear pass of the third right in the river deep down.

When Cato neared her she hugged him closely as if her life depended on it.

- They had their eyes. – she whispered and he instantly knew. They had all seemed strange to him but he didn't notice it until now. It was them. And he had killed them again. Those who chased him while he slept. He had killed those people again. And he had even added to that number of ghost who haunted him at night. He had also killed Clove.

He started to sob quietly and Lera raised her head to see him, numbness written all over his face.

- Hey… - she began but then heard a howl which indicated more animals came. This time they were accompanied by a hovercraft.

Cato quickly snapped out of his condition as he pushed her against the edge of the cliff.

- Jump! – he yelled. – Jump!

- We'll never make it! – she shouted back.

- We will. – with that he got hold of her shoulders, reassuring her as he led her towards the end.

- My weapon…

- Leave it. We don't have time. – with that he held her hand and they both jumped, needless to count to three.

Then it was the free fall which continued for a second and it was went black.

* * *

Lera woke up, coughing water out of her lungs. A few meters away Cato was doing the same. The girl rose, looking around ready to fight. But there was no one except them. She tried to remember hitting the water or at least trying to stay out. She came up empty. How they survived was a riddle and a miracle.

She looked around and instantly knew she had never been here. The sun was setting… or rising? How long have they been out? She couldn't answer but it was the most beautiful day in her life. Cato approached her, putting his arms in her shoulders.

- We are safe. – he whispered while kissing her hair.

She nodded slightly. They had no idea where they were but one was clear: they were far away from the arena. Where they had fallen they could see a lake and a forest and the cliff was 40m high. Here, there was a forest but very different one. And there was no cliff or steep slope. And there were no mutts or hovercrafts to be heard.

Yes, they were safe.

* * *

**_Yeah, and this is still not the end guys so wait up, there's one more chapter to come! ^^_**


	16. Epilogue

Lera's eyes opened just slightly as she was reluctant to get up. She was resting on Cato's chest who, as she assumed, was already awake.

- You didn't wake me.

- You were so sweet. – he admitted and smiled.

- I've told you to wake me so that I don't sleep the whole day through.

He shook his head and got up. They had this kind of conversation almost every morning. He looked around and stretched his arms. Yesterday they'd found this beautiful place near a lake where they could rest peacefully. Too bad they couldn't stay. For the last few weeks they've been moving and moving because they feared the Gamemakers will find them. Their fears were legitimate…

Just as Cato was beginning to wash his face in the cold water they heard a familiar noise and both jumped on the ground, covering themselves with leaves. A hovercraft appeared; the wind it made waved the branches of the trees but didn't blow their cover.

When it was gone, Cato got up and cleaned himself from the mud and the leaves.

- It's the third for this week.

Lera simply nodded.

- How long will we continue like this? – she asked, her face angry.

He sat down next to her. He was tired of running and hiding, too. He wanted to have a normal life, instead of living in the bushes, constantly fighting to stay alive, to come out unnoticed, to have nightmares when he has finally had time to rest. The idea of running away had come up in his mind and he had spoken it out loud to Lera. He didn't think it through; otherwise he would have probably rejected it. He wasn't unhappy he was here with this girl, he loved her. He would have just been too scared to do it if he knew this is where they'd end.

- I don't know. – he thought the answer was "forever" but he didn't admit it. It was hard to accept and it was twice as hard for Lera. She tried to run her fingers through her hair which was dirty no matter how many times she'd washed it. Without a shampoo it wouldn't fit. The redheaded felt dirty all the time. And anxious. This automatically meant she was like a bomb ready to explode at any time. Cato was feeling the same way, too. They hadn't burst out yet but they might do it anytime, really. But until now they bared each other. A conflict was the last thing they needed.

She tried to comb her hair once again and when she didn't succeed she threw her sai and shouted:

- I cannot go on like this!

Cato took her in his arms, petting her head. He knew that if she cried it out or shouted everything she'd been holding she'd eventually feel better. She was just too stubborn to do it and she said that she wouldn't unless he did. But the boy just couldn't. It's not the way he was taught, not the way he was used to. No matter what, he just couldn't say the words.

- I can't, Cato. – Lera sounded hopeless.

- I know. – he whispered.

- How long do we have to run, to hide?

- At least until the Hunger Games exist. – he admitted sadly. – Or the President dies.

At this thought she tilted her head sideway, obviously thinking about something. Cato looked at her and the idea went through his mind although Lera had said nothing.

- Let's kill President Snow.

* * *

_**That was the final chapter, guys! I hope you have enjoyed reading my story cuz I had great time writing it! :) Thank ****you for all your reviews and support and let me know if you're interested in a sequel. :) I'm currently planing on writing one but I need time to rest first. If you're keen on it, let me know and I'll start it as soon as I can :) Also, let me know what you liked and what you didn't so the next one will be better. I'll name it "Fight to Stay Alive". :)**_


End file.
